Undying Semesters
by 118-sethshadow
Summary: Kira and Cagalli both attend Orion High School in the nation of Orb in their 11th year, and they will soon meet people who will change their lives forever. KxL, AxC, DxM, SxS, and possibly more.
1. A New Year

Undying Semesters

Hey everyone. This is my first fan fiction to write, so I hope to do a fine job and impress with this first impression. So then, here we go…

**Another note**: I own Gundam SEED, and I have the first 2 volumes of Gundam SEED Destiny (I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF)

* * *

Prologue:

It's Cosmic Era 71; the Bloody Valentine war never took place. In the nation of Orb, peace lingers in full, as there's no war. However, within these boundaries of this neutral nation, it's not completely at peace, for people always seem to have their personal problems to deal with; problems that deal with love, with hate, with fame and fortune, it's endless, the list of possibilities. Out of these problems stir conflict in words and skirmishes, and they mostly occur in school years, not just within the buildings either…

* * *

Ch 1: A New Year

"Come on Kira, you're getting us late!"

A girl on the lower floor of the house seemed to be in a cranky state as she bore a face of vicious, yet humorous anger. She was wearing a green t-shirt along with blue jeans and tennis shoes. She finally stopped yelling when a boy from the stairs was dashing down in a rush. He wore a black shirt and also wore jeans and tennis shoes.

"Can't you have any patience at all Cagalli," he asked.

"Well it's the first day of a new school year, and we don't even have time for breakfast thanks to you!"

"You could've eaten while I got ready you know! And I figured…you were going to wear something more formal."

Cagalli started to twiddle her fingers behind her back. "And why's that? Huh!"

Kira just grinned and ran out the door with Cagalli in tow. He knew that she wanted to make a good first impression for the teachers and students (and possibly get a boyfriend), but he also knew she hated dress with her very soul. They had been running for at least 2 minutes before they reached their destination: Orion High School. Regardless, Cagalli kept her hunt on Kira going. She was relentless, and would never stop until she catches her prey. They had rushed into the school halls and people around started to stare.

"Give it up already!" Kira yelled, still knowing she wouldn't. And he was right.

Cagalli was still chasing him down with no success. Finally, a teacher accidentally got in the way and she ran into him.

"Ow, watch where you're going miss!" he yelled.

"Sorry sir, you…", but Cagalli never got to finish. She was staring at the man as if she was staring into God himself. He was wearing a red shirt with black buttons and greenish grayish pants that carried along 2 black shoes attached to his feet. His hair was blue and his eyes flashed emerald green. "…look nice," she blurted.

The man stared for a moment. Cagalli then caught herself and cover her mouth. _Did I just say that out loud? _She thought to herself; _Oh crap, what now!_

The man they turned on her with a smoother face. "Well regardless, you shouldn't be running in the halls like that," he answered; "May I asked your name?"

Cagalli stood up and faced him. "I'm Cagalli Yula Athha," she responded.

"I see; my name is Athrun Zala," the man said.

Cagalli took note of his formal wear. "Are you a teacher or student?" she asked him.

Athrun chuckled before giving his reply. "I may not seem tall enough, but yes I am a teacher, and I teach algebra. In fact, I'm the only algebra teacher here."

"Then I have you!" Cagalli stated.

"Is that so? Which period?"

"Let's see…" Cagalli started rummaging her bag for her schedule and found it in her binder. "Period 8," she announced.

"That's the last period of the day, Athrun noted, so it will be awhile before I see you again. I look forward."

With that, he took off to his classroom, leaving Cagalli to stare after him. Other's started laughing at her earlier statement, which got her to face them with a terror-striking face.

"Laugh it up if you'd like this down your throats," she threatened, holding up her fist. They stopped laughing and walked off. Cagalli stood and watched them leave. She finally got over it and walked to class.

* * *

Kira stopped running when he realized he lost her. He then decided to head off to his first class when someone grabbed him from behind. Fearing it to be Cagalli, Kira darted his head around and turned back, but realized it wasn't Cagalli's demonic stare. He turned again to see a girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"Hey there cutie," she said.

Kira pulled away from her grip and looked over her. She was wearing a crimson dress and slippers with the same color. The skirt almost made it to her knees, and she had a bit of her hair tied back in a small ponytail. Kira blushed at the sight.

"Well…hi there," he answered, hoping for a chance to get away. Something about the girl gave him an uncomforting feeling in his chest. At the same time, he didn't feel like moving at all.

"So, what's your name?" she said, a little seductively.

Kira was now turning as crimson red as her dress. "I-I-I'm k-Kira Yamato, nice to meet you." He said it a little too fast for his comfort.

This only got the girl to grin widely. "I'm Flay Allster," she replied, "And could I ask you something?" she added.

Kira was really having problems with answering. His face was burning, his palms were covered in sweat, and his throat was seemingly caught in a knot. "Um…sure," he managed.

Flay was taking her time with answering to examine Kira's reactions. She smiled broadly, for they seemed to please her well. _Looks like I've already got someone, _she thought; _guess I can get him now, hehe._

"Why don't we ditch today and have a date?" she finally asked.

Kira suddenly regain some sense, but it still wasn't enough. "…I'd rather stay, it's the first day after all," he replied.

Flay was about to speak again before someone else intervened. "That was a good choice young man."

They both turned to see another girl about their age walking toward them. She wore a robin egg blue dress, nothing fancy about it, and similar colored slippers. Her hair was pink and her eyes held a shine of sapphire. She also had a golden clip attached to her hair which appeared to resemble 2 waves, one overlapping the other. She stood by the 2 of them with a smile implanted on her face.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to miss so much that could happen today, and you'd get off to a later start too," she continued.

Apparently, Kira just couldn't go without blushing. She looked like another angel, yet also, she seemed to give off an aura that made him feel warm and relaxed. It was unlike Flay's, which only gave the impression of bittersweet pleasure.

Flay was giving the girl a death glare, but then sped off. _I'll try again later, _she decided; _after all, I'd rather not do this in front of a teacher._ Kira stared at her leave; then he turned to the young lady.

"Thanks there, you really helped me out," he said.

The girl gave a small blush, but kept her smile. "It was no problem; Flay isn't one of the best students here anyway, and she's likely to do that."

"Thanks anyway; so who are you?"

"I'm Lacus Clyne, one of the English teachers here," she replied, "And you are?"

"Kira, Kira Yamato," he introduced.

"I see, well, I guess I'll see you later Mr. Yamato."

"You can just call me Kira. Talking to me formally makes me feel like I've got a burden."

Lacus giggled and then walking back to her classroom, and Kira made his way to class. _This is going to be one heck of a year, _he thought.

* * *

Well, there you have it: the first chapter. I'll see if I can try to do the second just as quickly. So you have the basic lowdown, Kira is a student, Cagalli is a student, Athrun is a teacher, Lacus is a teacher, and Flay is evil (yeah yeah; Flay fans go and hate me). I'll be adding characters as we go along and possibly more hook-ups. Well, see you later. 


	2. Let the Day Begin!

Ch 2: Let the Day Begin!

"Come on now, take your seats already!"

Kira had just gotten to class and the bell had finally rung, but the whole classroom was still in fits of chatter and music. Looking around, Kira noticed someone sitting by the window. He took a closer look and then ran over to him.

"Hey Sai!" he called.

The boy turned, took notice of Kira and stood up. "Kira, been awhile!" he replied.

The were about to start up a conversation when-

"HEY, ALL OF YOU GET IN YOUR SEATS!"

The teacher finally lost his patience and yelped at them. Everyone when dead quiet and took a seat. The male teacher smiled.

"That's better, now I'll be your health teacher for this semester, Mr. La Flaga. It's nice to meet you all; a full house too.

He was right. Every seat had been occupied, and the hallways were silent.

"Alright then, let's get started."

* * *

Cagalli had just made it before the bell. She was still panting from chasing Kira and she had to run to class as well.

"Jeez-I'll-get-him-later," she breathed.

"Not exactly doing to well are you Cagalli?"

She turned to see a blacked haired boy with garnet red eyes, wearing a white shirt that wasn't buttoned up and had cuffs on the sleeves, and he also wore jeans with tennis shoes.

Cagalli grunted and gave him a death stare. "Shut up already Shinn," she cleared.

The teacher then came between them and stared.

"I'd prefer if you wouldn't try to provoke one another in my class, she said sternly, and if you do, I'll see you 2 in detention."

It was Meer Campbell, the dreaded chemistry/detention teacher. She had similar features to Lacus, except her hairpin resembled a star, and her clothes turned out more revealing. She wore a normal t-shirt, but also wore a shorter skirt than Lacus, and it had some small rips in it. Teachers never bothered to tell her off for her attire since they considered her more of a nuisance of a teacher.

Shinn retired and Cagalli moved to her seat next to him. Meer then took her place back in the front of the desk.

"This is really going to be a pain of a class," Shinn whispered.

"Guess we'll just have to get use to it won't we?" Cagalli replied.

* * *

Lunch time finally arrived, and Athrun was to be taking the job of management in the lunchroom today as well. This was nice for a certain girl in blond hair with amber eyes, and her brother with violet eyes accompanied by messy brown hair. Athrun took notice of them and decided to chat for a moment.

"So, how's the day going so far?" he asked.

Cagalli was the first to complain. "Well, it's been more of a nightmare for me."

Kira turned at this. "How so?"

"Well, first off my chemistry teacher, Ms. Campbell gave us 5 homework assignments in our textbook and forms to sign for safety. She doesn't even care about them!" Then Coach La Flaga dumps us with 1st class attitude sign forms and we do nothing for the rest of class. And if that's not enough, Ms. Ramius is giving us a test in 2 days for English! Yup, this is a nightmare."

Athrun and Kira both started to laugh at this. "Well, it's not something I wouldn't expect from them," Athrun choked out.

"I ended up with more work than you, but at least my teachers are better," Kira taunted. He then went through his list of work for health, Algebra 2, and Graphic Technology Advanced.

Athrun knew this might happen, but Cagalli just sat there amazed. She never thought that you could get THAT much work on the first day. He needed to read his textbook on health and answer the drugs and alcohol questions, then do a 5 page packet on Algebra 2 intro and review of Geometry, and finally, create an idea for a design in Graphic Technology.

"So, still want to complain Cagalli?" he mocked.

She stabbed her finger in his face and started shaking. "H-h-h-h-h-how c-c-c-can y-you get THAT much in one day!"

"I just did, that's all!" Kira replied, now rubbing his cheek where Cagalli got him.

Athrun gave another laugh before talking. "Well, you'll have to expect a lot more where that came from now. After all, this is ONLY the first day."

With that, he walked off to resume his job. Cagalli watched him leave, and Kira took notice of this.

"You like him Cagalli?" he asked.

She turned as fast as possible on Kira, her face turning red. "N-no I don't! Stop getting those ideas already!"

"But, you're blushing."

"No I'm not!"

"You are."

"Am not!"

The argument continued for ages without stopping.

"Look, there's no point denying it, it's written all-"

"Mind I sit her Kira?"

Kira suddenly felt a little fearful as he remembered that seductive voice. Turning slowly, he saw Flay staring right at him. He started turning red himself.

"S-s-s-sure you can," he stuttered.

Flay then sat on his left, opposite where Cagalli was. When she saw her, her eyes flared crimson, like her dress.

"Who's this spas?" she asked.

Cagalli turned to her demonic face. "Who're you calling a spas you slut?"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Oh Kira, did you just see what she-"

"Shut up about my brother already!"

Eventually, another heated battle of words was wrought out, and with Kira right in the middle of it. Finally, Flay decided to finish it.

"Oh well, Kira, how about we sit somewhere else?" she asked.

He didn't know what to do. For some reason, an urge of his was yearning to be released, so he would go with her. However, something else was holding him back. Kira thought it over for about a minute before Flay asked again.

"Are you coming?"

He gave in to temptation and got up.

"Sorry Cagalli, I'll see you later," he said. Cagalli said nothing and watched him leave.

"Hehehe, he was always weak when it comes to pretty girls, she snickered, but she acts like a pig. I'd better get him away from her one of these days."

Unfortunately, someone else had been watching from outside the cafeteria doors, and frowned.

* * *

Well, there you have it, the second chapter, and I left you something to think about too: who's the person behind the doors? Well, you'll figure it out soon. In fact, I'm sure you already know it. So, I'll get Chapter 3 up soon, I hope. See you later. 


	3. Lovely Lady Handsome Man

Ch 3: Lovely Lady; Handsome Man

"YOU WHAT!"

Kira had just accepted a date request from Flay during class. "Well, I just couldn't say no to her Cagalli," he argued.

"Of course you could have, but noooo, you lack the guts like always!" she shot back.

Kira didn't say anything and ran off for class. Cagalli was right. He didn't have to say

yes, but he just couldn't say no. "I really need to get over it."

It was now 7th period, and Kira was running off to English, when he ran into someone.

"Ouch, watch where…oh Kira it's you!"

It was Shinn whom Kira bumped into. "Yeah hey, sorry about that," he said.

"It's fine, I guess. So, where are you off to?"

"English class, and you?"

"P.E. And we ought to hurry." Shinn pointed at the clock and Kira cursed.

"Crap, see you then!" And without waiting for an answer, Kira ran off. Shinn snickered as he walked off. _Hope you have a good time with your girlfriend there, _he thought.

* * *

Cagalli was racing down the hall to class. She had been talking with Miriallia and wasn't keeping track of the time. 

"Hold it there!"

Cagalli stopped dead in her tracks and turned. She was now face-to-face with Meer Campbell.

"Running in the halls is strictly forbidden young lady; I'm sure you know that, yes?"

Before Cagalli could answer, Ms. Campbell spoke again. "I'm putting you in detention after school tomorrow from-"

"I'm sure you can make an exception here Ms. Campbell, can't you?"

The vice-principle, Gilbert Durandal had just stepped out of the office and caught them. "This is only the first day, and everyone is a little on edge, wouldn't you agree?"

Meer's dark glare faded. She just couldn't refuse a word from Durandal, given the great amount of respect she had for him.

"V-very well sir. I'll let it go," she stuttered.

"Thank you very much," he replied.

Cagalli looked at Durandal who just nodded as Meer left the scene. "Thank you sir," Cagalli stated.

Durandal then bowed and turned. "By the way, shouldn't you be going to class?" he asked.

Cagalli froze. The bell was about to ring and she had to get to class. She then made a break for it, and Durandal didn't stop her. "Hmmhm, kids these days."

* * *

Kira was still rushing to class. The bell was going to ring in less than 10 seconds, so he took it up a notch. He finally made it in, and the bell rang after him. 

"Huff, huff, huff, huff…I made it."

"It's good to see you did Kira."

He sprung up his head to see Flay once again staring straight at him. So other girls in the class followed suit, and even started to chit-chat about how lucky Flay was to be going out with him. Kira just made a groan. _Just when I thought things were looking up too. Why is SHE in this class? _

"So, are we still going out today Kira?" Flay was now holding Kira's arm against her chest very possessively. Kira started turning red again as he knew that his arm was against her breasts. _Why won't she get off me? Isn't class starting?_

"Flay Allster, I'll ask you to sit down now please."

The couple turned to see Lacus walk in the door with a frown. Flay did as instructed, but after she decided to give Kira a small peck on the cheek. Kira was losing his sense, but turning to Lacus, he realized he had to sit too. He quickly took a seat next to another guy with blonde hair, wearing black attire completely. Then turning to Lacus, he apologized, while Lacus smiled and forgave him in turn. She then took here place in front.

"Well then, I'm Lacus Clyne, and I'll be you new English teacher for-"

Kira was lost in a daze looking at her. To him, she was perfect. She was elegant and beautiful, had a sweet voice which he constantly heard over in his head; words just couldn't express it all alone. Lacus then caught him staring and stopped in her monologue. She gave a slight blush, but managed to maintain herself. Kira took notice and blushed as well, turning away. Flay saw this and cringed her face._ Who the hell does he think he is, _she thought, _I'm the one he should be paying attention to, not that stuck up teacher._

"Is something wrong Ms. Clyne?" Kira turned to see the guy in black speak.

Lacus regained herself completely. "No, I'm fine, she assured; just a little dazed by the light."

The boy resigned and Lacus continued. He then turned to Kira.

"Having a little heartbreak are we now?" he whispered.

"Who are you?"

"Dearka Elseman, nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Kira Yamato."

"So, taken a liking to Ms. Clyne?"

The sound of that made Kira turn pale, and not red. "I'm not really sure," he responded.

"And now you're dating Flay Allster. You lucky guy."

"I'm not too sure of that."

"Come on, she's cute man."

"Cut the chat. We'll talk later."

Dearka turned and never turned back around for the rest of class. It was a little interesting for the first day. Lacus decided to give everyone a slip the asked many personal questions. Of course, she noted that the class didn't have to if they didn't want to say anything. Kira, however, immediately started writing. He finished it and turned it in to her.

"Thank you Kira."

"Of course."

The way he say it was very amusing and soothing for Lacus. Her cheeks were heating and turned as pink as her hair. Kira took his seat and the rest of class was talk of the subject. The bell finally rung, but as Kira was about to leave, Lacus called him back. Flay of course, took the opportunity to stay behind as well, but Lacus said it was a personal matter. Flay argued about how she was Kira's girlfriend, and Lacus' stomach lurched. Kira then asked her himself to leave, so she did, after addressing him coolly.

"Sorry about that, so what did you need?"

Lacus was about to speak, but she felt her body heat up inside. _What am I doing, _she thought, _I just ask him to stay and I don't even know why._ "Uh, well…"

Lacus was now garnet red, and her heart was already starting to pound uncontrollably. Finally, she made something up. "Actually, could you see me after school Kira?"

Kira's eyes widened, but he knew he had other plans. "I'm sorry, I have a date with Flay right after school."

Lacus' heart slowed a little as she turned her head. _Well, at least it isn't that bad. I should've known. _

"But, maybe tomorrow?"

She snapped back her head to face Kira again. She couldn't believe what she heard. _Maybe I still have a chance._ "Sure, tomorrow after school then."

"Right, I'll see you then Ms. Clyne."

"Oh, well you can call me Lacus out of class Kira."

Now blushing ruby red, Kira turned to Lacus.

"Well, bye then." And with that he ran off, leaving a very ecstatic Lacus behind.

_Sigh, it's hard to believe I'm still 17, _she thought,_ I'm pretty lucky to have gotten this job at a young age. And now look! I've found someone I like already! _She ran out of the classroom and checked out of the school, since this was her final class of the day.

Kira caught her leave and gave a small frown. Flay then creped behind him.

"So Kira-"

She caught hold of his arm which made Kira jolt. Flay giggled rashly. "-it looks like we're together in biology next. Want to walk to class with me?"

Kira sigh as she gave him a tug. _Why me?_

* * *

With her last class ahead of her, Cagalli was already grinning. Not just because she was about to go home, but because she was about to see her new favorite teacher. She even went straight to class this time, instead of talking with her friends during passing period. Miriallia took notice of this when she saw Cagalli just pass by with only a "hey". 

_That's not like her, _she thought; _I wonder why-_

"Hey there."

Hearing those words, she turned to find Dearka standing right behind her. She ended up taking a step back from the surprise. "Yeah, you need something?" she asked coolly.

What was once a smile turned to a frown from hearing those words. "Come on, will there EVER be a day when you'll agree to go out with me?"

"Don't bet on it Dearka. You know I have a boyfriend already."

"That stud right? Come on! I doubt Tolle would even last another year with you!"

"It's none of your business now is it? Now I have to get to class, so see you." And she turned around and strolled off. Dearka just stared in defeat, again.

_Man, getting her away from Tolle is going to be one tough cookie, _he thought. Then turning around, he also went to class.

_

* * *

He's not in yet? Come on, and I even came in early for this! _

Athrun was still not present, and Cagalli had already lost her patience waiting. The bell was about to ring, and she didn't even have someone to talk with. Another person came in, and spotted a seat next to Cagalli, taking it and turning to her.

"Hi."

Cagalli then turned to observe. It was a girl with pinkish hair wrapped in pigtails. She was wearing a small blue skirt that didn't even reach her knees, along with tennis shoes, and a peach colored shirt which read in blue: "Life…what a waste". Cagalli laughed at the sentence, which made the girl stare down at it herself and laugh along. They both stopped and Cagalli spoke.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cagalli."

"The name's Meyrin and it's nice to meet you too."

They both were talking for the rest of the time they had until the bell rang, and they turned around. Athrun still didn't show and Cagalli was even more furious.

"What's taking our teacher already?" Meyrin asked.

"Don't ask me, I wouldn't know," Cagalli replied, with a gruesome face.

After another 2 minutes, Athrun finally stepped inside the door.

"Well, hello class, and sorry for being late, but apparently, I got held up." _Meer can't leave me alone, can she, _he thought. He caught a glimpse of Cagalli's demonic stare and started sweating. "Alright then, with no further delay, let's get started. I'm Athrun Zala, your new algebra teacher. And of course, because you're a new class, I don't know many of you right now, except if I might have seen you in the hall." He gave a glance at Cagalli who turned away blushing. "And, for those of you who keep wondering from the rumors, I'm actually only 18. I'll save the details for someone who asks me out of class. After all, I don't plan on wasting time."

Athrun then went around with attendance and started handing out workbooks that the students would need for the year. Then they started lessons. It was going on for awhile, and Athrun was staring around the class after giving them in-class work. He paid special attention to Cagalli for some reason. Meyrin saw that and grunted to herself. Cagalli was wrapping up the first page, when Meyrin decided to cut in.

"Have you noticed that he's been staring at you for awhile," she asked.

Cagalli then jerked up and both her eyes and Athrun's met. She immediately turned away and went back to work. Meyrin just giggled. Athrun also turned and got out some papers to write on. As he was writing, the image of Cagalli's face popped up in his mind. He shook it off and continued, but it came back after seconds. He stopped writing and looked to the side. _Why, why do I keep seeing her?_ He tried again to work in peace, but his efforts were in vain, as the same thought blinded his eyes over and over. He finally gave up and decided to check how the others were doing. He went around the classroom and slipped a look into their work. Occasionally he would stop one person who was struggling and give them guidelines as they moved on. Eventually, he approached Meyrin, and notice her paper was filled with drawings along with the work. He chuckled at them which made her stare up at him. He waved his hand, signaling nothing, and continued. He avoided Cagalli for awhile until finally he decided that he should at least look. As he approached, he noticed that the book was closed and Cagalli wasn't doing anything.

"Finished already Ms. Athha?"

Cagalli looked up at him. "Yes sir, all done."

Athrun raised his eyebrows. "May I see?"

"Of course."

Taking the book into his hands, Athrun flipped through the pages. He started flipping back and forth to make sure she did everything right. After about 24 seconds, he closed the book and handed it back. "Not bad, not bad at all. In that case, you may as well get started on this homework assignment I'll be passing out."

He went back to his desk and retrieved a sheet, giving it to Cagalli. She accepted it, and he walked back. "Oh right, and that'll go for the rest of you as well. When you finish, come up here and I'll check your work for you. Then you can take this sheet if I approve."

Meyrin was bewildered. _How did she finish that so fast, _she thought,_ she's really smart!_ Cagalli turned to her and gave her wink, accompanied by a thumbs-up. She then turned to her teacher, who faced her and nodded, and she got back to work.

* * *

Well, there you have it, and sorry to all Flay-haters/Kira-lovers who noticed that Kira and Flay share 4 of the 8 classes of the day. Well, I'll attempt to get out the 4th chapter soon, but chances are it won't be for awhile, because I'm off on vacation for this month. I may be able to get it in tomorrow though.I'll see you then! Later! 


	4. A Date Too Far

**Ch 4: A Date Too Far**

The sun was already setting. Kira was home getting ready for his date. _Why am I even bothering, _he thought.

_Don't you think she's hot, _a voice answered.

Kira jerked up. _Well no I don't!_

_I know better you know. You can't stand losing that pretty face, hmm?_

_Shut up! If you're my conscious, you should be telling me better!_

_Well I'm not your conscious._

_What?_

_I'm your desire._

Kira groaned and walk to his closet. He picked out a plain blue shirt with white pants. He then looked at the time and gasped.

_Oh no! I'm late!_

He quickly put his clothes on and ran to the schoolyard. When he finally made it, he didn't find Flay. He started to look around, but saw no trace of the crimson haired devil. _Maybe she forgot, _he thought, _or maybe she got tired of waiting. Maybe-_

His list of maybes came to an end when he felt 2 hands creep up his back and rest on his shoulders.

"Sorry I'm late," said a familiar seductive voice.

Kira turned to find Flay now up against his back. Of course she changed her attire, now wearing a thick, light green tank top with a black miniskirt. Her new slippers were also black, and she retained her previous ties in her hair. This made him blush. _She looks… pretty cute, _he thought. "I-it's alright. I just got here myself."

"Well, you really know how to sweet-talk a girl, don't you Kira," Flay asked, now deliberately trying to push her breasts into his back.

Kira tried hard to restrain himself with great difficulty. "Really, I did just get here."

This didn't stop Flay, but rather, encouraged her to keep going. _I'll make sure you belong to me and no one else._ "So anyway, where do you want to go first?"

This got Kira to forget the feeling and think. _Well, I suppose you normally eat on a date. Yeah, why not? _He motioned himself to signal Flay to get off, and she, surprisingly obliged. "Well, why don't we go eat something?"

Flay just gave Kira a lustful stare before nodding. _He's already sweating. I'll have him soon then._

So they wandered off aimlessly for a restaurant, and stopped at Churchill's Chicken.

As the name implies, they both ordered chicken dishes. Flay also took a salad, along with soda, while Kira just took a glass of water. Both foods were served and they ate; Kira had garlic chicken, and Flay took normal chicken covered in lemon juice. The waiter mistook them for a couple and gave them a discount which put more strain on Kira's wallet. They were sitting outside on black, highly designed chairs and a similar table. It was quiet for the most part, until Flay started talking.

"So Kira, do you have any plans for the week?"

Kira thought it over for some time. He knew Flay was doing this to set up another time for them, but he couldn't lie. Then, he suddenly spoke out his current thought: "Well, I do have plans to see some old friends over the weekend, and I've got some work to take care of on Friday."

Friday was 2 days away. It was Wednesday today, and Kira knew he was seeing Lacus tomorrow. He had accidentally lied, but he was glad about it.

Flay didn't waste any chances. "Well, what about tomorrow?"

"I was asked for something already tomorrow."

"By who?"

"Ms. Clyne needed to see me."

Flay tried to maintain a cool temper at the sound of that. _That women is trying to take my Kira! Guess I'll just have to make sure he doesn't see her! _"It's probably nothing though, why not just-"

"Flay, I already suggested it to her."

_WHAT! Him to her! I'll-_

"But I'm free for the rest of the day after that," he added.

-_gladly take you for another date tomorrow then. _"Well, how about we go out again, hmm?"

As much as he wanted to say no, he couldn't, and nodded his head. Flay smirked. "Alright then, same time tomorrow?"

Kira nodded again, and they continued to eat after.

* * *

Miriallia was sitting on a bench by the school. She had apparently been waiting for someone to show up who never did. Finally, she got up and walked off. 

_Jeez, he's always keeping me up every day, _she thought;_ I wonder if I should even bother._

"Missing him?"

Dearka had popped up behind her, causing her to stumble back a few steps.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd give you company. After all, he's still busy you know, especially with other ladies."

"Sure, like I would take any crap from you."

"Guess it doesn't matter to me. It's matters to you though."

"Why don't you just keep your nose out of my business? I'm not coming to you."

"Suit yourself. Feel free to come crying to me after you learn the hard way."

And he walked off.

_

* * *

What the heck? I can't keep my mind off her. _

Athrun was trying to relax in bed, but every second, Cagalli's image would fill his mind and break his trance. He was now sitting up, wearing frustration on his face. Cold sweat had formed around it and his hands.

_I think I'll just take a walk. Yeah._

* * *

Kira groaned in thought. They were now at Flay's house, and it was empty for the week; so Flay said. They both stepped out of Kira's car and Flay was already heading in. Kira paused for a moment which Flay caught. 

"Coming?" she asked.

Kira responded with a sigh and walked in. They had just, or rather, Flay had just suggested that they could go to her house while they had been strolling around in the park. Out of instinct, Kira said no, but as Flay was always pushy, and he had to give in.

He took a seat on the couch before looking out the window. It was dark out, and a blue shine of the full moon seeped its way through the window and filled one fragment of the house. The stars weren't great in number, but their luster was as bright as ever.

Turning around, he looked at the house. It was pretty neat and clean, lots of marble walls and white carpet floors, a fireplace far-sided from the stairs, and the dining room just down the hall.

Turning to find Flay, however, Kira saw her walk upstairs and enter a room. He decided to wait for the time being and think. He lied to Flay earlier, he had to see Lacus tomorrow, the date actually went pretty well from his perspective, and he was free for the rest of the week. He then remembered his homework, but then recalled that he finished it in study hall. He sighed in relief at the thought.

5 minutes passed and Kira was still waiting. _What's taking her so long,_ he thought,_ she went up to her room I think._ Kira waited a little longer, and finally decided to go check on her. Climbing up the stairs, Kira tried listening for anything, but he heard no sound at all. This made him stop before entering. _It's like a lion sitting in the grass, waiting for its prey. What's Flay up to? _He thought it over, and eventually his curiosity got the better of him. He walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open. He glanced at the inside and saw nothing. Kira was now starting to worry. He then heard another door creep open in the hall. Jerking his head in the sound's direction, he was staring at what appeared to be the master bedroom. "Flay, is that you," Kira called. He received no answer. So Kira stepped away from her bedroom and walked over to the room. He saw nothing, felt nothing, heard nothing; he was enveloped in fear. At last he stepped inside. Taking another look around, he noted on how clean the room appeared. Everything seemed new to him, never been touched. Something then caught his eye. He was now staring at a shelf top, housing a simple pendant with a chain of gold. The pendant itself had a gold boundary, was shaped as an oval and its core held a mix of glittering emerald, amethyst, sapphire, gold, maroon, and black color.

Kira was dazzled by the linking swirls of its core, how they formed quite an abstract picture. He walked toward it for a better look and then plucked it off the shelf.

"What are you doing over there?"

Kira jumped and hid the necklace behind him. Flay was at the opposite edge of the room. Now wearing a very seductive, lustful stare, she made her way to him, slowly. Kira carefully put himself against the shelf and replaced the pendant before turning to face her.

"Where were you? I called for you earlier, but you-"

Kira was stopped as Flay reached up to him and kissed him. Now completely surprised, Kira broke away from her as fast as they had joined. "What's with you? What are you doing?"

Flay didn't answer. She just attempted to retrieve his lips as he tried to avoid her. _"Come now Kira, don't you want me," _she asked in the deepest tone she could possibly muster.

The words he just hear shocked him to his very soul and he stood there, frozen.

Flay just took it to her advantage and kissed him again.

* * *

Cagalli was sitting at home wrapping up her algebra assignment. Looking at the clock, she wondered where Kira was. It had been at least 5 hours since he had to meet her, and it was almost 10 P.M. _If he doesn't show, he won't be able to get up for school, _she thought,_ unless he's sleeping right now somewhere._

She got up and grabbed her jacket. _Guess I'd better find him._

* * *

Kira was now struggling against his desire to stay down. Flay had shoved him down on the bed and was now on top of him, attempting to remove his shirt. When she saw that he was at unease, she pulled back and decided to remove her own, beginning with her skirt. Kira took notice and finally flared, pushing Flay off him and running out of the room. 

_What the hell was that! _he screamed in his head, _I shouldn't have even taken this date!_

He grabbed his keys, unlocked the door of his car and started it up. He took a quick glance to see if Flay was following, but didn't see her. So he drove off without looking back.

* * *

Flay hadn't moved since Kira had escaped. She was astounded; no one had ever done something like that to her. 

_Oh well; at least this makes it more interesting, and fun too._

She turned to leave, but then caught something. The pendant on the shelf seemed out of place. Her face then turned dark as she grinned. An idea had sprung to her.

* * *

What do you know; 4 chapters in such a short time. Well, hopefully you all enjoyed them, and I'll try for chapter 5 tomorrow. Don't bet on it coming though I will be going on vacation soon and tomorrow is mass packing day, so I may not get the time to post it. Hopefully I live through the prying heat of India to finish this off. Later! 


	5. A Chance Encounter

**Ch 5: A Chance Encounter**

Cagalli was now searching every nook and cranny from any glimpse of Kira, but with no luck. She had been to restaurants, dance halls, anywhere you could possibly have gone for a date. She never suspected Flay's house though, and she wouldn't know where it was anyway.

_Come on already! Where did he go? _She frantically started pondering here thoughts for other ideas of where they were. _Maybe…maybe the park! Yeah, that's it! _And she ran off for her destination.

* * *

Kira had finally reached home, and made his way to the door. 

_Man, that was not exactly the date I expected, _he thought; _I'd better start avoiding Flay as much as possible. _He hesitated when he tried to open the door. _What am I thinking, it's not like Flay is actually in the house. _He started laughing to himself before unlocking the door. "I'm back!"

No one was in as he received no answer. Kira's parents had left a note saying that they had gone out for some business. He didn't hear Cagalli either. "Hey, it's me!" he called again.

Silent.

_Something's wrong, _he thought; _Cagalli should be home at least. _He ran up to Cagalli's room and noticed that the door was open. He stared in surprise. Cagalli never left her door open no matter what. Slowly, he pushed open the door.

The room itself was white painted with a desk and 2 book-shelves. A bed sat at his end in a mess. The sole window by the bed was closed, and the fan wasn't running. Kira stared at the clock above the desk and noticed it was now 10:23 P.M.

_Where did she go this late? _Without the slightest thought, Kira ran back to his car and drove off. He had to find her.

* * *

Miriallia was sitting on her bed, her head in deep thought. 

_After all, he's still busy you know, especially with other ladies._

_Come on, there's no way Tolle would be cheating on me. Stop thinking about it already!_

She smacked her head a few times before falling back on the mattress. She was staring at the ceiling above her for a few moments before the thought came back.

_Well, what if he is, what if-stop. Just STOP it already! He's your boyfriend; there's no way he could._

She turned her face into the pillow before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Athrun had splashed himself with water at least 17 times from the fountain before he sat down in a bench by a few trees. Now he was gazing up at the darkened sky and the shining stars that accompanied the moon. 

_Does that fact that there are very few stars in the sky show that there are few exquisite people out their? Or is it just that the stars don't want to show themselves, like the shyest of people. Maybe they're just disappearing fast. Are we too?_

Athrun lost himself in his thoughts of the stars and closed his eyes. The moonlight shrouded his body in an aura of blue. He resembled the look of a magician or psychic encompassed in its own power. This figure remained for little time, as Athrun finally got up and decided to walk home. He went through the normal stoned path before witnessing a familiar face with blond hair and golden eyes. His throat ran dry and his body shut down mechanical energy.

"Ca-galli?"

"Athrun?"

Cagalli was now returning the stared that the emerald eyed man was presenting. She lost herself, but regained composition after seconds.

"Sorry, Mr. Zala. So, what are you doing here?"

Athrun also stood himself up. "I just came out for some fresh air, that's all. And you?"

"My brother didn't come back yet from his date, which is strange actually. You can guess the rest."

"I see. Well, I think you'd better get moving then. The sun has gone down and it does get a little dangerous after dark."

Cagalli simply nodded and took a glance around. She was walking behind the fountain before Athrun grabbed her hand.

"You, want me to help you?"

Blushing from his words, Cagalli didn't turn, but nodded again.

Athrun moved forward a little before Cagalli took a side-turn, keeping her face out of his sight. He then let go of her and started to look around.

"Your brother was that student right? The one at lunch?"

Cagalli turned at last. "Yes, that's him."

"I see. Kira Yamato huh? I've heard lots of good things about him. It must make you happy to have him as a brother."

Cagalli said nothing, but her straight face turned furious.

"I wouldn't say something like that. He's an idiot if you ask me. Sure maybe he's good in school, but he doesn't have a clue how to get through real life."

Athrun was masked in a surprised face. He never expected that she would say something like that about her own brother.

"Of course, he IS the younger one so it doesn't really surprise me."

Athrun was done with it. He walked up to Cagalli and grasped her hand.

"Well, shouldn't we go looking then?"

_

* * *

Come on, where is she? _

Kira had been going around town to try and find Cagalli, but with no luck. And calling was out of the question because she had no cell phone. He was getting desperate; the search wasn't doing a thing except wearing him out. Now he was sitting in his car, trying to catch up on energy and still keeping a sharp eye for his sister.

_Alright then, the oldest method in the book: If I were Cagalli, where would I be?_

Kira's thoughts had already been crossed out. There were very few places that Cagalli would've gone to and he had been through them all.

_This is great; as soon as I get back, she's gone, and now I'm out again. This would never have happened if I didn't go with Flay!_

Then something struck him. It was late, and he had his date.

_Maybe she came to find me! No surprise, she's impatient._

Kira started the engine and raced to the park.

* * *

Cagalli was by the trees with Athrun in tow. They had searched almost the whole park, save this area, and found nothing. Athrun looked though the bark while Cagalli scanned the field. They both came up with nothing and returned to the fountain. 

"Jeez, where did he go?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun was stumped. He never had a problem with solving problems, and now he was facing one of his toughest challenges yet. _Where could people go on a date? Cagalli said she went to lots of restaurants and places where people normally go. Where-_

Then something struck him. "Could they be at her house?

Cagalli's head jerked up. Athrun's words made some sense. It was the only place she didn't think of checking.

"It's possible, no doubt since I didn't find him."

"Alright then, let's go!"

Athrun had just got up before Cagalli grabbed him. He turned and saw her glare at him.

"Do you even know where she lives?"

He turned pale from hearing it. He had just decided to go off without even thinking of where he was going. Sighing, he plopped down on a nearby bench, trying to think of a new plan. Before he knew it, he was suddenly facing Cagalli, examining all her features. His face was turning red at the sight, and he drifted away from his existing mind into his dream world. Now Cagalli was facing him, smiling and walking towards him. He did the same and both their pairs of arms were entwining around their bodies. Both of them were blushing massively, drawing closer, and closer, until they both-

"CAGALLI!"

Athrun broke out of his trace and started scanning the area. He then realized that it was only a dream, because Cagalli was now running to a car down the street.

_Not again. Guess I'll never get over it now._

He decided to tread over to the car to see what was happening. When he got down there, he saw Cagalli get into the car, and noticed that the driver was Kira.

"Hey, wait up!"

Athrun smiled as he got their attention. Cagalli stared at him running down. Now she was a bit shy from his sight, seeing him in a new light. Kira took over for her.

"So, Mr. Zala, coincidence to see you here," he called.

Athrun started walking toward them until he reached the driver's window. "Well, I found Cagalli in the park. She was looking for you so I thought I'd help out. Now you're right here, so our work is done."

Chuckling, Kira stared back at Cagalli.

"Hey, shouldn't you be giving him gratitude for his help?"

Cagalli swung around to stare at Kira. She was still pink in the cheeks from her thoughts and Kira just chuckled again.

"And just what are you laughing about, huh?" She now was raising her fist again in a warningly manner. Kira stopped laughing, but his smile remained.

"Well, at least thank him. He did use up his time for you. Me too I guess. Well, thanks for your concern sir."

"It was no problem. I do what I can do to be helpful."

Kira nodded before raising the window of the car and driving off. Athrun watched them until they were swallowed by the horizon, and then made his way home as well.

* * *

"What the hell took you so long? It was really late, and we have school tomorrow too!" 

They weren't even home yet and Cagalli was already complaining about how Kira was extremely late.

He sighed as he remembered his little incident earlier. "Well, let's just say that, something was happening a little too fast. All right?"

He didn't receive an answer and noticed that she had her mouth hanging open from the rearview mirror.

She was already in shock. There was no way he could've done something like that. Sure he was really stupid and weak around girls, but he wasn't weak enough to just have them push him over too far.

"I managed to get out before she tried anything though," he added. He smiled when he saw her ease up.

"You sure you aren't lying?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm not that type of guy you know."

They didn't talk the rest of the way back.

* * *

The telephone was ringing as soon as Athrun got back. He groaned; it was already late and someone was calling at this hour. He waddled over to the phone before picking it up. 

"Yes, this is Athrun, and it's kind of late to be calling don't you think?"

"It's never too late to call you!"

The voice was all too familiar to Athrun. He groaned before putting his head back on the phone. "Meer, come on. It's passed 11 o'clock now; what could you possibly want?"

"To talk with my future hubby of course! What else?"

"I've gone through this before, I'm NOT your boyfriend or husband, nor will I ever be!"

"Is it because you might just have someone else? Think about it; who could possibly be better than me?"

_Cagalli_.

He once again saw that same face floating in his head, and this time, he had no regrets about it.

"Actually, there _is_ someone who's better than you could ever be. There, satisfied? Now leave me alone already!"

Slamming the phone down, he stomped off to bed, and didn't waver from his current state.

* * *

Meer had been shocked from the start to hear the news. She never thought Athrun would find someone right under her nose, but she had enough proof right there. Unlike Athrun, she placed her phone down and decided to get a drink. 

Upon filling her glass of water, she looked up at the moon. _I will get Athrun. I alone deserve him, and no one else._

* * *

That's chapter 5 then. And that's all I can do for now. Be happy I got up early to do this; I'm still a little tired, but it's nothing. Anyway, read and review please, and I'll be back around the end of the month. INDIA, HERE I COME! 


	6. Conversations Sweet and Melancholy

**Ch 6: Conversations; Sweet and Melancholy**

School the next day didn't really bring about any enthusiasm. Kira and Cagalli were especially tired from their little late-night stroll in the city. Flay still hadn't stopped harassing Kira either, harassing from his point of view at least.

"Come on Kira, come with me to class," she whined.

"Flay, seriously, please stop. I don't like this."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong. You're the one who walked out unannounced last night."

"Yeah, because you were trying to get me to sleep with you!"

Lots of people started staring after hearing that sentence.

Without even bothering, Kira walked off. It didn't seem to concern Flay though; she also walked to class, but with a large grin on her face.

She was following Kira for awhile until she walked into the bathroom and out of sight. Taking out a small box, she revealed the pendant from last night, now shining in all its glory. _This is answer to all my problems, _she thought,_ this pendant is said to have a power to make someone fall in love with the person who gave it to them. Simple trick for a simple piece of trash, hehe._

She replaced the lid and walked out to class.

* * *

Cagalli wasn't doing too well, being as sleepy as she was. 

"Ms. Athha, that's the 3rd time you've drowned out of class! Stand up and shake it off already!"

Cagalli barely did as asked. Murrue sighed, watching her struggle with such a simple action. "You should probably see the nurse if you can later Ms. Athha; I don't think it's wise to keep up the school day like this. Get some rest."

"If my brother didn't get late last night I'd be better off," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing ma'am."

Sighing again, Murrue went back to the chalkboard, writing. Cagalli didn't feel like sitting down after 3 minutes and stood for the rest of class.

* * *

"So Kira, what's so sudden about Flay? Yesterday you were practically smoothed over and today you completely took a wrong turn." 

"Shinn, I don't care if YOU think it's a wrong turn, but I already don't like Flay. She-"

"I know already! She tried to sleep with you! Well, go and do that! You'd be surprised how good it is."

"I'd rather find someone else better than Flay, alright? I don't really care for her now."

He didn't get an answer; Shinn had returned to his computer screen to work. Kira sighed and did the same, making fast and very qualitative progress. He had always been good with designing on computers and of course with computers in general. Then, he remembered something.

"Say Shinn, don't you have a girlfriend yet?"

Again Shinn just ignored him. That didn't stop Kira though.

"Come on, I'm sure someone like you would have someone already."

Shinn still didn't answer.

"Or, is it because you're still mourning over that one girl who dumped you last year in 9th-"

Shinn snapped at the sound of it. "Shut up already! I'll have you know that Lunamaria was the perfect match for me! We have to same interests, the same likes, and you could go until hell before you finish. And she didn't dump me, she moved away!"

"Whatever, but I think you should plan on finding someone else you know."

"Forget it. My heart belongs to her. There's no way I'll go for someone else."

"It's not like you'll see her again; you don't even know where she went."

"Who cares you bastard? Don't you know the saying, "where there's a will, there's a way"?"

"Yeah, and just which way are you going Shinn?"

He didn't answer, and returned to work.

* * *

"Sorry Mir, I was held up during tryouts so I couldn't make it." 

Mir was talking with a boy who had brown hair that appeared a mess and wore black pants with a white shirt.

"It's fine Tolle. You know that I can forgive you."

"Thanks a lot. I'll try to get out sooner today so we can hang out."

"Sounds good. Any place you're thinking of?"

Nearby, Dearka was listening in on their chat while trying to keep out of sight.

"What's up with you?"

Startled, he turned to find his friend Yzak glaring at him.

"Come on, don't sneak up on me like that. And I'm kind of busy right now so shoo."

He didn't move and Dearka sighed. "So, still after that girl? Just give it up, she has a boyfriend already."

"Hey, chances come you know, and I'm-"

"Stalking your chance?" Yzak filled in.

Dearka groaned. "Well, if you want to put it that way, yeah."

Sighing, Yzak stared at the clock.

"Looks like we have about 2 minutes before bell. I don't know about you, but I'm heading off. See you."

* * *

And he left Dearka alone. 

Time in the day passed as fast as sound. It was already 7th period and Kira was walking to class, reluctantly, and willingly. He still didn't like the fact that Flay was in his now second favorite class, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her for it.

It was in his nature to be timid. He was the type who tried to make everyone happy, and sometimes at the cost of his own happiness and joy. He was a follower of mercy and virtue, the envoy of bliss. He couldn't hurt someone without great hatred for them.

He walked into class and was pleased that Flay still wasn't in. It made him feel even better when he saw Lacus sitting in her desk.

"Good morning Ms. Clyne."

She turned her head and smiled at his sight. "Good morning Kira, doing well?"

"Yes, I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm in good spirits thank you. Oh, and are you still coming after school?"

"Of-"

"-course he's not."

Flay had again invaded their moment. "He's going out with me on another date after all, aren't you Kira?"

Lacus' stomach turned and her heart fell like stone. _Not again. When will I ever get a chance?_

Kira felt a little queasy recalling the memory of last night. Then he faced Flay.

"Sorry Flay, I already have my appointment remember?"

Flay's face had stiffened. Her face turned into a dark glare that was aimed right at Kira. "How can you say that; you promised me last night!"

"I said I'm free after I see Lacus. Or did you forget that?"

She was now shaking and grinding her teeth in anger. It was unbelievable. No one could refuse her, no one ever had. Yet here he was, turning down this chance to see her. She planned to yell next, but withheld her rage. If she got on his bad side, it would be very difficult to get him. Giving up, she took her seat.

Kira then faced Lacus. "Sorry, yes I'll be coming to see you. Take as much time as you need then."

Hearing his words made Lacus' heart flutter. "Yes, then we'll talk."

Kira gave his heartwarming smile and sat down as the bell rang.

* * *

"Alright then, class is over, I'll see you tomorrow," Ades said. 

Cagalli was rushing over to algebra after being dismissed. _That is one boring teacher, _she thought;_ it's all notes and no actions. _By the time she had passed to office someone got in her way.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

Miriallia was blocking her path.

Cagalli just smiled. "Let's just say that I'm heading to my favorite teacher; will that work?"

This surprised her. She never knew that Cagalli would even have a favorite teacher. Of course, she was pretty fickle and unpredictable.

"And what about you? Aren't you seeing Tolle?"

Blushing at the name, Mir giggled. "Actually, he prefers to get to class as soon as possible. He's really dedicated, and I guess that's something I like about him…unlike a certain blob hiding over there."

She had snapped her eyes on to a chair cart on her right. Knowing he was caught, Dearka stepped out and faced her. "Come on, how'd you figure that out?"

"Hats aren't allowed to be wore in school, remember?"

Cursing his luck, Dearka grabbed his hat and threw it across the hall before Yzak got in its path. The hat was a baseball hat and the edge hit him square in the face.

"OW!" Hey, who-"

He didn't need to finish, because Dearka had run up to grab his hat, took notice of Yzak's death glare, and ran off screaming.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" And he chased him down the hall to class.

Cagalli just stared in disbelief while Miriallia was laughing hard. Suddenly, much to their luck, music began to play, signaling that there was only one minute before the bell. Without a goodbye, Cagalli rushed down the hall to class.

* * *

One seat was still empty in Athrun's class, which he took note of. _Where is she? Classes start in less than a minute._

Right on cue, Cagalli rushed through the doorway with seconds to spare. Athrun watched her panting and smiled while raising his eyebrows.

"Hopefully you don't make a habit of this Cagalli; it's not exactly a good idea to be running to class everyday now is it?"

She nodded her head, and still panting, she took her seat by Meyrin.

"So, what happened to you?" she asked.

Still panting heavily as the bell rang, Cagalli's answer was fragmented. "I-was-caught-up-by-friend-of-mine." She finally took one more large gulp of air and restored her breathing.

Meyrin giggled at her struggle before Athrun gave her a small look. She re-postured herself while Cagalli fumbled with her bag for her work.

"Alright then, first things first, I want you to pass up your homework; front desk people make sure that the sheets go in order of people in your row with yours on top. That makes it easy and fast to grade."

Most people groaned, because they forgot it or just didn't do it. Meyrin had her's out, but Cagalli couldn't find her's. _Where is it? Come on, where did it go? Oh, damn, I left it on my desk when I went to find Kira! Now what do I do? _

Athrun noticed her panic and wondered. Then he walked up to her. "Is something wrong Ms. Cagalli?"

She stared up at him. "Well…I'm still looking for my homework…okay fine, I left it on my desk when I went to find Kira, but I did complete it. Can you please accept it tomorrow?"

Athrun's small smile turned to a frown. "I'm sorry, but rules are rules and I'm going to have to take 10 off if you turn it in tomorrow."

"But sir-"

"I can't make exceptions without giving it to everyone. I'm sorry."

She was still angry, but knew she couldn't win. Athrun ended up taking her silence as she understood. He moved back up to take the piles of homework and set them on his desk. Meyrin was now looking at Cagalli sympathetically.

"Alright then, we'll start off with lessons and continue for awhile. Then I'll give you the homework."

He was about to move to the chalkboard, but he turned back on to the students. "One other thing. I think I'm going to start a voting system."

Every person in the class was now listening. Athrun chuckled before continuing. "The vote is simple, not something complex. We can either do homework in class, or we can play a game in place of homework time. And occasionally, the game will be for extra credit."

Now everyone was chattering amongst themselves, thinking of this idea. "Hold on, there's more," added Athrun. The room went dead quiet. "The games we play deal with math, algebra for the most part. I do this to let you have some fun and learn at the same time. It's your choice though. After class, I will call out for a vote for this idea. If it passes, we'll do it. If not, we just do homework everyday after lessons. Make your choice carefully, because I won't give a second chance at this."

Everyone was looking amongst themselves now. Cagalli and Meyrin were fascinated by the idea, especially with the idea of extra credit for games.

Athrun then held up his hand and everyone returned their attention. "Alright then, let's begin."

* * *

Lacus was waiting outside the school for the final bell. Her heart was raging with beats here and there. She herself couldn't believe how much one of her students could really influence her. 

_Just who is he? Why do I feel like this thinking of him? Darn it!_

She clenched her chest and curled. It was now or never, and if never, his memory would haunt her for the rest of her life. But she still didn't know what to do. Dating him sounded awkward; she was a teacher; he was a student; it didn't mix. Then again, she was only 17, and Kira would be turning 17 soon this year, considering his grade level. All that thought had made her turn bright red, and she couldn't shake it off.

"Thinking of something sweet my dear?"

Lacus spun around to find the principle of the school, Rau Le Creuset behind her. She attempted to hide her face, but he signaled that he already saw it. It didn't seem to matter much to Lacus though, because she kept it in her hands. Rau approached her. "So then, what is so sweet that it would get you so flustered? I've never seen you so…aggravated."

Finally accepting defeat, Lacus pulled her head up. "Well, I…you see, I just…happen to…", _oh for Christ sake, why can't I just say it! _She hung her head, unable to word it out. Rau chuckled. "Passion flames in you, doesn't it?"

Once again, Lacus' face was overheated and displaying a tomato figure. "Uh well…I-"

"Don't bother answering, I already know, he interrupted; so then, who is the boy? Athrun perhaps?" Thankful that he didn't hit the mark, Lacus cooled down. Rau seemed convinced it wasn't him. Then something else occurred to him. "Or perhaps it's one of your students? After all, you are under the age limit for teaching."

Widened eyes were the only signs of Lacus' fear and surprise. _How did he know? I never told anyone. _She was going to speak out before Rau held up his hand. "Don't worry Ms. Clyne, I don't plan on turning you in. After all, regardless of your age you are a very splendid teacher. I couldn't really afford to lose you. You are a great help to us."

Hearing that she was more like a tool than a person made Lacus a little angry, but she sighed in relief that her job was safe. "Thank you sir."

"Of course. So anyway, who's the student?" Now Lacus gasped. She had hoped Rau had forgotten about that, but as wise as he was, there was no chance. "If you don't tell me, it's possible that you could be blamed for molesting that student, and I would have no way to back you up."

Lacus turned a shade of dark red. "I'm not that type of person Rau. Please don't say things like that."

"Love has many strange methods Ms. Clyne. It's best you take caution before taking any steps."

"Well, I already asked him out after school today, not a date exactly, I just…"

"Take great care. That's a step if I ever saw one," he replied with a very serious tone. Lacus had jumped from hearing it. He was right. She was already taking it far without thought. If she didn't do anything to protect herself she could never keep Kira, let alone get him. She sighed and faced Rau.

"Kira…Yamato sir."

"…I see. Well, take good care of yourself then. If you don't, possibilities are that I can't keep your little secrets forever." And he went back into the building. Lacus kept herself at ease. _I'm going to talk to Kira. I WILL get him. I have too._ Her thoughts went on, and she felt her heart leapout asthe bell finally rang.

* * *

I'm really sorry my friends. It seems I've lied yet again accidentally, for I've finished yet ANOTHER chapter. Well, who knows, I may even get chapter 7 up today or tomorrow before I leave. I'll try to make the next chapter a full KxL (strike 001, I'll ask you not to complain about that after I do). Alright then, I'll get to work right away. And If I send nothing…INDIA HERE I COME! 


	7. Another Date?

**Ch 7: Another Date?**

"You aren't leaving yet Kira?" Cagalli asked.

Kira shook his head. "Ms. Clyne asked me to stay after school today, so I won't be back for awhile. Oh, and this time, please don't just leave like that."

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know you were okay? You are my little brother."

Kira started laughing. Cagalli had always thought of herself as the older one of the 2 of them, yet Kira was born before Cagalli was. "Come on Cagalli, when will you give up on that old song? You know that you're technically younger."

"At least I'm more mature, so I should be older."

"You? Mature? Miss, I lose my temper every time I see red and start trashing everyone in sight? That's a laugh."

Kira had obviously gone too far, because Cagalli was staring at him as if he were meat, and she was the dog. He gave a nervous grin before running down the hall. Cagalli soon followed in hot pursuit of his trail. They were now outside the school, and running toward the yard.

_Come on Cagalli, just give up! I have to see Lac-_

A set of hands came out of nowhere and dragged him into a small alleyway. It didn't fool Cagalli; she walked straight in. Kira turned in the alleyway's direction and saw her coming. As she approached, he made a slight mistake by turning to see his snatcher, who was none other than Lacus. He was about to yell, but she was able to cover his mouth and muffled his groan. He gave up the struggle and waited.

3 minutes passed before Cagalli finally gave up and left. Kira took a step out, but Lacus pulled him back. "Wait, she might not be gone," she noted. Taking grasp of the situation, Kira couldn't help but blush at the fact he was sitting on top of her, and how she held him by the stomach. When they no longer heard anything, Kira took a cautious step out of the alley, and glanced at his surroundings. Cagalli was nowhere in sight.

Sighing, he turn to Lacus and smiled, telling her it was clear. She stepped out of the little shadow behind some garbage cans and joined him.

"Well, thanks a lot Ms. Clyne. You really saved me there."

She smiled with a hint of disappointment. "I asked you to call me Lacus out of class."

"Huh...oh yeah, that's right! Sorry Ms., I mean Lacus." Kira was heating up in his body; his face was exceptionally hot. He received a giggle from Lacus which caused his embarrassment to uproar. "S-so anyway, w-what did you need?" he asked. Instead of her timid face, Lacus wore a serious, yet saddened face. "Well, I wanted...to ask you something."

It was pretty tough. Lacus was now having many mixed emotions tangling in her heart. She really didn't know how to put it. She seemed to like Kira, but she didn't think she should be getting involved with him. She wanted to, but didn't like the idea either. War wages were on in this conflict of good and evil.

Kira was now getting a little impatient, but he didn't try to rush her. He then heard her squeak something. "Sorry, I didn't catch that, what?"

Lacus stood head up, chin up, nerves down. She had no idea if she could really say it.

"Will you go out with me?"

Everything stopped. Kira was surprised at what he heard. A teacher dating a student; it was unimaginable. Lacus didn't even mean to say it; she just-said it. Now she was really flustered and her timid side took over. "Um well, if you don't want to that's fine you know."

"Aren't you a little old to be dating someone like me?"

It took a minute for Lacus to realize was Kira just said. Then she started laughing out loud and eventually had to resort to a wall for support. Kira stood there, confused.

"What's so funny?"

Lacus finally managed to calm down, but was still laughing at some moment. "Well, the truth is that I'm actually 17, so I'm about your age, right?"

Shocked from the news, Kira nodded. He knew what this meant though. Lacus had broken the rule of age restriction for teaching and could easily be fired if she was found out. _It's no wonder she's so short_, he joked. "But, can't you lose your job for that?"

"I could, but I take risks when I have to."

"Well, why aren't you in school then; as a student?"

Lacus turned pale upon hearing that. "I'll save it for another time. Anyway, will you?"

Kira turned. "What? Oh, go on a date with you?"

"Yes."

It was an interesting offer to him, but he did have the date with Flay, which he wished he could miss. "When?"

She walked up to him slowly. "Now."

Bewitched and astounded, Kira was jumping for joy in his head. "Sure, I can."

"If you can't I'll-wait, did you say yes?"

"Yup. I did."

Her face brightened and she ended up embracing Kira in a death hug. "Oh thank you! You've really made my day Kira!"

"Lacus...can't...breathe...suffocating." Hearing his words Lacus immediately jumped off and blushed. "Ah, sorry, I'm really sorry." Her shy act made Kira cough chuckle slightly.

"Well, why don't head back home and get ready? I still need to take some things home."

Lacus looked up at him and pouted. "Aww, oh well. You do bring up a good point. Here, why don't I drive you?"

"That's fine, my house is just a 5 minute walk from here, and a 2 minute run when my sister's chasing me.

They both laughed at this. It was already starting out well for the both of them, as they talked and held each other while walking to Lacus' car. They finally had to break apart and Lacus got in her car. "Well, I'll see you back here at 5 then?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be ready. See you then." And he watched her drive off. When she vanished, he started heading back to his own house with a puerile grin implanted on his face.

* * *

Flay was preparing for her date with Kira; regrettably not knowing that he was going to desert her. Everything had been planned out. She was going to go through the normal routine like yesterday, and then give him the pendant in the park. She smirked her vile smirk before putting the pendant around her neck. Then she looked at the clock. It was now 4:53; almost time for them to meet. _I see him at 5 in the schoolyard. I'd better hurry or I'll be late again._ She made the finishing touches to her attire before going out the door. _Kira, now you're mine._

* * *

Lacus was waiting in the schoolyard. She had gotten there quite early; it was 4:55, and Kira was nowhere to be seen. She had the patience to guide her, as well as the fact that she was early. _So, now I get to spend some time with him. Just thinking about it is enough to think he's here._ She looked up to see that he really was there, standing in front of her. Surprise engulfed her as she took a few steps back. Kira then moved toward her. 

"Did I come late?" How long have you been waiting?"

She blushed to here it. "Actually, I came a little early."

"Oh, I see. Well, at least no harm was done."

Lacus smiled as Kira did the same. But then she suddenly blushed as her eyes began roaming his attire. His shirt was a light-blue t-shirt and he wore white dress pants like he did for Flay. His shoes were dress shoes coated in black and his socks mimicked the fashion. "You, really look handsome."

Kira then began scratching his head. "Oh, you think so?" She nodded. "Thanks; you look nice as well." How right he was, because her entire figure seemed to make a perfect combo with her attire, which consisted of a baby-blue classic dress and slippers. The shoulder straps were loose on her and fell down every moment, while the skirt had barely passed her knees. She still wore the hair clip she always wore and let her hair flow down. It amazed Kira how beautiful she looked. "No, not just nice, you look like a goddess."

She curtsied while blushing. "Thank you. So then, where would you like to go?"

Kira gave it some thought. He wasn't hungry, and when he asked Lacus she echoed the response. "well then...I really don't know."

Lacus brightened at an idea. "Do you like to dance Kira? Or sing?"

* * *

Flay had finally made it. She was 4 minutes late, which was just enough time for the other couple to escape. 

_Well, I made it. Where's Kira? _She looked around, but couldn't spot the brown haired boy. She got a little irritated, but grinned after feeling the pendant around her neck. She was sure he would come. Little did she know, he already did come, but left without her.

* * *

Kira was sitting in a chair waiting for Lacus. She had told him she was getting them drinks. Kira looked around the place. People were dancing on the dance floor, sitting at the tables, or on stage singing. Lacus had taken him to a dance hall that she really enjoyed. But so far, Kira wasn't really enjoying himself. 

"Are you getting bored?" Lacus had come back with 2 Pepsi filled glasses and handed 1 to Kira. Kira took it and sipped it.

"A little I guess. Probably because I'm not doing anything yet." He chuckled at his joke and Lacus sat down.

"Well, do you want to dance?" she asked. Kira shook his head. "Well then, lets go somewhere else then."

Kira shook his head again. "No, it's fine; you said you wanted to sing didn't you? So, why not?"

Lacus frowned. "Because it's not really fun to just watch. We should be doing something together-"

"Hey there, you're Lacus aren't you?"

One of the guys dancing had walked up to her. "Aren't you going to sing today?" he asked.

Lacus turned her head, but Kira looked at him. "Yeah, she will sing. Just give her some time; she's a little nervous today."

Lacus stared at him blankly. He had just put her up on stage without her consent and apparently didn't regret it. The man nodded and walked away.

"Why did you do that? I didn't want to sing. I wanted to spend the day with you." Kira smiled at her.

"I just...want to hear you sing, that's all. Please, just this once?"

Kira had his eyes meet Lacus' straight on. That look alone got to her and she sighed.

"Alright Kira, but please, after this can we at least dance?" Kira nodded, and a satisfied Lacus smiled as she made her way to the stage.

The small group of band players had stopped playing as she arrived. Lacus walked to one of them and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and told the others what to do before they started raking out the music. Lacus stood in front of the stage and waited. Kira was watching her intensely and he blush at how the stage exposed her in such high splendor.

The band started playing and Lacus began to sing. Her voice was enchanting; Kira couldn't even turn his head away. He had to keep on staring; god and goddess command he did. People were dancing around the floor in greater number; it seemed that Lacus was well known and respected here.

Finally Lacus was done, and the people applauded as loud as drums. Kira still didn't move. Her voice was very seductive in one way to keep him like that. Lacus stepped off the stage and walked to Kira.

"So, what did you think?"

Kira's face was enough to tell her, but he still spoke.

"Beautiful, I've never heard anything like that before. It's really unique."

"Thank you. Now then, shall we dance?"

Kira was about to respond, but he got an idea. "No, not here, I've got the perfect place. Just wait a little longer, please?"

Lacus' emotionless face turn to a smile. She trusted Kira to his word. They both walked out and people were waving goodbye to Lacus while blowing her kisses as well. She giggled at the sight as Kira strode off to the park, hand in hand with her.

* * *

Flay was now very angry. She had been waiting for over an hour for Kira and he didn't show. 

_He's got a lot of nerve to keep me waiting like this, _she thought; _if he doesn't get here soon, I'll just have to get him hard tomorrow. Everyone knows you shouldn't keep a lady waiting._

Her face was now sour, and her skin tense from frustration. She felt like blowing up when she heard honking from the street. She ran down to find Shani sitting in his Corvet.

"Hey there babe; why're you just standing out here? Come on, there's a big party just downtown and I can take you."

Flay could smell the fuming alcohol and cigarette smoke and it instantly worked its magic on her.

"Sure, I'm game, let's go."

She hopped in the car and Shani drove off into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Lacus was sitting on a bench with Kira in the park, watching the fountain flowing with water and the trees swaying in the wind. She had been holding Kira's arm for some time, sitting silently. Slowly, her mind was succumbing to the desire and love she felt within her. The senses she once could grasp were now slipping away into darkness, leaving her completely defenseless to him. But Kira did nothing; at least, nothing yet. 

Finally, Kira turned to her. "How are you now?"

Lacus looked up to him. "I don't know. Fine, I guess. So, what are we doing?"

Kira gave a small laugh. "Well, I think that sitting in the park for awhile quietly, enjoying the scenery for awhile, I think it can restore your strength and makes you relax. I find that to be a good feeling. It's happening to me now too. It even drains away your fears to just lay back and disappear into you imagination."

Lacus could feel the sense in his words. Yet it was funny. A teacher was asking a student questions like this. Normally it would probably go the other way around.

Kira then changed the subject. "Anyway, why did you want to go out with me?" Lacus looked at him in surprise before he continued. "I mean, we've only known each other for 2 days and you're still a teacher despite your age. It's just, strange."

Lacus was still surprised, but she didn't lose her manners. "Well, I really don't know. I just...get this feeling that you're very special to me, even though I barely know you." She blushed at her own words, but she managed to turn Kira red in the face. They both stared at each other for a moment before Kira stood up.

"Well then, I guess I'd better keep my word." Before Lacus could grasp his idea, Kira held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance milady?"

Lacus blushed at his formality and got up. "I would be delighted good sir," she replied while curtsying. She took Kira's hand, and he immediately twirled her around. Lacus took his other hand and they waltzed across the grass and marble. Soon, Lacus twirled outward and away from Kira, but he reeled her back in with her back against his chest. He rocked her slowly, his eyes gazing upon the luster of her pink hair. Lacus' eyes were closed, her hands holding Kira's arms that were wrapped around her waist. Joy was pulsing through her heart and love from her very soul was spreading. Kira seemed to be affected by it, because he lowered his head to nuzzle her's. Lacus didn't stop him, but rather, enjoyed to feeling.

Kira was in perfect bliss; he paid no attention for his surrounding; his mind was focused on the beautiful goddess that rested in his arms. _She's so beautiful; I don't know if I can even let her go._ He didn't have to as yet. Lacus had turned in his arms; both figures face-to-face; their eyes of 2 colors forming the rainbow's lower body; their faces flooded in wonder.

"Kira," Lacus whispered. Kira knew what she was getting at. He wanted it too. Eyes locked, they both reached in until their lips were entwined into one.

* * *

Well, I've finally returned from my vacation, and it turned out pretty well; India isn't the best place for a vacation though. Anyway, now I'll be updating as soon as I can and I plan to make new stories for you soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review please; I don't seem to be getting many. 


	8. Ripening Hatred

**Ch. 8: Ripening Hatred**

Kira's eyes slowly opened. He was surprised when he found himself in a house. He looked around frantically and found Lacus sleeping next to him. He gasped quietly, remembering what happened. Apparently Lacus had brought him into her house and they went out of control. He smiled at how peaceful she appeared.

_So, I've lost my gift,_ he thought, shaking Lacus gently. She groaned sleepily and turned. She smile when she saw Kira gazing at her.

"Good morning Kira."

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

Lacus nodded. She leaned up for another kiss and received it. Then Kira pulled away quickly and looked at the clock. It was already 7 in the morning. He gasped; school started in less than 25 minutes.

"What's wrong?" Lacus had crawled up to Kira who pointed at the clock. She gave a small "eek" and rushed out of bed. Kira did the same to find his garments, but he needed to get back home soon. Lacus rushed out of the bathroom after 5 minutes and they ran downstairs. Lacus had put on a white skirt with a white blouse and a black button-up. Her slippers were white as well.

They ran to their own cars and Kira waved to Lacus. "I'll see you at school then!"

Lacus waved back. "Drive safely Kira!" And she drove off with Kira following her. Eventually Kira took the path to his house and dashed up the stairs. Before he could take out his keys, Cagalli had opened the door, glaring at him.

"HONESTLY KIRA! This is the second night in a row! JUST WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?

Kira grinned, simply saying, "Well, something came up so I had to stay out for the night."

Cagalli was about to ask until he saw his messed up clothes. She gave her plotting grin and just assumed to herself.

"I didn't go for the date with Flay though." That surprised Cagalli. She expected that he wouldn't be able to escape that girl.

_Lucky him. Wait! Then who did he do it with last night! _"Well anyway, hurry up and get ready." And she walked back, wondering what could've happened.

* * *

Kira buttoned his jeans and grabbed his bag before running downstairs. Cagalli decided to leave herself which left Kira with 10 minutes to eat and run. He poured himself a glass of milk and ate a pair of cookies with it before rushing outside to the school. His gray shirt had black letters glimmering in the sunlight that said: "I was an ATHEIST until I realized I was GOD", and he also had white sneakers on.

He was thinking rapidly about everything. He had been with Lacus almost all day yesterday, and Flay tried seducing him the day before. The he recalled how he kissed both of them.

_Well, no doubt that Flay won't give up yet on me, _he thought, _and Lacus likes me too it seems. I guess I like her too. But what about Flay then? Argh, forget it. Think about it later._

He finally reached the school and made it to class with time to spare.

Sai had seen him enter. "What happened to you? You're usually earlier than this."

Kira kept huffing and finally managed a deep breath. "Well, let's just say something came up last night. And I kind of overslept." He laughed a little and took his seat while Sai stared in confusion. Then he too sat down.

* * *

Cagalli was already in class and Shinn was nowhere to be seen.

_Where did he go off to? Class already started and he's not here._

Right on cue, Shinn opened the door and walked in. Meer looked over at him. "You're late Auska, she said coolly, one more and it's detention for you."

Shinn didn't say anything, but just walked to his seat. Cagalli was glaring at him. "What happened to you?"

"I just overslept today and missed the bus. I got a ride to school a little late so, here I am." He smiled then turned forward. Cagalli did the same. She didn't want to bother with prying into Shinn's thoughts too far.

"Alright then, Meer finally said, today we will be testing chemical reactions with certain substances and try to determine which substance is which. The instructions are on each lab table. Get to work. I expect you to finish by the end of class."

Everyone had to work in pairs as the instructions said, but nobody really paid any attention, except Cagalli who paired with Shinn. Meer of course, didn't do anything. She just sat in her desk doing nothing. Cagalli was infuriated. A teacher should at least see how others are doing while the experiment was being conducted, but she sat there as if she wasn't supposed to do a thing.

"Come on Cagalli, Shinn said, we better finish or we can expect detention in full."

So they began work. After about half the class, they had almost finished; they just needed one more. However, 2 of the choices left shared very similar results to the one they were testing. "How are we supposed to figure this out? No matter how many times we try it, we keep getting similar results!"

"I guess I'll go ask Miss Lazy over there," Cagalli groaned, watching Meer do nothing, but drown herself in make-up. Cagalli walked up to her, but she took no notice of her.

"Uh, excuse me Ms. Campbell-"

Meer spun around too fast and knocked over an acid from the desk. The bottle broke and the acid had hit Cagalli's legs.

"ARGH- HELP!" Cagalli was screaming in pain as the acid ate through her skin. But Meer didn't do anything. All she did was yell at her.

"Don't you dare talk to me when I'm busy Athha! Understood?"

But Cagalli didn't answer. She just cried in pain, clutching her untouched akin on her legs. Meer grew angry and was about to drag Cagalli to the principle when the door opened and Athrun walked in. He looked over at Meer before noticing Cagalli on the floor.

"Cagalli!" He rushed down to her and examined her legs. His face turned pale. "Why didn't you do anything Meer?" He was eying the chemistry teacher angrily while she only expressed an innocent face. "I didn't know. She didn't tell me about it."

"Is that so? Then why is there a broken acid bottle on the ground?" Athrun was glancing down at the floor where the remains of the bottle had shattered. Meer's face grew pale as well, and Athrun turned away, carrying Cagalli down to the nurse.

"Just hold on Athrun, Meer yelled, you can't take a student out of my class like that!"

"And YOU can't just sit around in your desk all day doing nothing! I have every right to take her down. I _am _a teacher after all!"

And he walked out with Cagalli in his arms. Meer stood there bewildered. _How dare he! How dare he to talk to me like that, favoring that girl instead me! I'll show him soon that messing with me really hurts! Soon Athrun Zala, I'll have you._

Shinn just looked back at his sheet. _Now how am I going to finish?_

* * *

"Ouch, ow, hey, that hurt."

Cagalli had been brought down to the nurse and she was currently getting bandaged after receiving treatment from Athrun since the nurse couldn't handle acid burns.

"There, that's better," the nurse said. Cagalli attempted to move her legs and started walking again.

"Well, it still hurts a little, but I'll be fine," she said getting back on the bed.

"Alright then, but if it gets worse then come back here immediately," the nurse warned. And she left her with Athrun. He turned to her.

"Well then, I suppose I'd better head out. I have a class to teach next period."

Cagalli nodded and he walked off. "Wait, Mr. Zala."

Athrun turned around while Cagalli was staring at him nervously. "Thank you, thank you very much."

Athrun felt himself heat up in the ears, but he kept a cool composition on the outside. "It was no problem. I'll have to tell this to the principle though, so don't worry." Cagalli nodded, her heart fluttering a little bit. He was about to walk out again, but he turned back around. "One other thing."

Cagalli looked up. "Yes?"

"Outside of class, just call me Athrun."

* * *

"MS. CAMPBELL WHAT?"

Kira was eating lunch with Cagalli alone. She had just told him about what happened in chemistry class.

"That is one stupid, worthless teacher. She can't even treat her classmates properly?"

"That's right, Cagalli answered, and the next thing we know, she'll be tossing kitchen knives at the best person in class because she ends up smarter than that witch!"

"Who's such a witch?"

Kira turned to see Flay staring at him very angrily. "Where were you last night Kira? I waited hours for you and you didn't show up!"

_Oh boy, _he thought, _well, I was going to have to deal with this sooner or later. _"Well, Ms. Clyne kept me a little longer than expected and then something came up so I had to attend to it."

"And what was that?" Flay was getting to pushy and it was putting the pressure on Kira.

"Well...uh-"

"His friend needed some help with a little project he had been working on," Cagalli interrupted.

Kira stared in surprise. He never expected that Cagalli would help him like that. "That's right. It's a little secret we have to keep."

Flay wasn't through yet. "Why didn't you call me then and tell me."

Kira thought this was the best chance to get her away. "I guess I forgot too. It sounded like a fun project so I completely forgot."

Flay's face turned furious. "How could you Kira? We were getting alone so well. How could you?"

"Who said we were getting along so well Flay? I think the fact that you just want to sleep with me is enough for me to turn you down."

Flay grunted and walked off. Kira turned back to his food. _I doubt she'll let up yet. _"Thanks Cagalli, I actually didn't expect that."

"Nothing to it Kira. I didn't take a liking to her anyway. But tell me something. What _really _happened last night?"

Kira flushed red. He had hoped Cagalli wouldn't ask. "Well, I uh…forget it. I can't tell you."

Cagalli didn't even bother to answer.

Then he saw Lacus pass by and took a quick gaze at her. She spotted him and delivered the same glance. Kira then went back to eating, thinking nobody saw that. But someone did. And that very someone had been walking back to her table after a little argument. Flay tensed up.

_That bastard! He did it with her last night didn't he? That's it! I guess I'll just have to take her down to get him. You **will **be mine Kira. Soon._

And she sat down to eat from her plate.

* * *

"Why don't you just give up Dearka," Yzak asked.

"Why would I? I like her after all. Can't you learn that you can't get anything without doing something?"

It was still lunch period and Dearka just stole a glance at Mir, which put Yzak in this conversation. He thought Dearka didn't have a chance; she was just too attached to her boyfriend already.

"Besides, if she found out that he was cheating on her-"

"Wait one second. What does that mean?" Yzak was now listening intently.

"Well, 2 days ago, I saw that guy, you know, her boyfriend, and he was staring at this one girl with reddish-pink hair. I swear that his eyes were practically glued to her the whole time!"

Yzak grunted. "That doesn't prove a thing Dearka. It was probably only a one time glance. You know, you catch something and then you forget it the next day."

"I don't think so Yzak. I'm not giving up hope yet."

Yzak just sighed and went back to his food, but Dearka was in a state of mass thinking.

_How am I supposed to get her to see it? It's not like I can just ask him to admit it right in front of her. This is a tough one._

And he too started eating again.

* * *

And I'm going to end it there for now. So now things are reaching the boiling point of the story. The main events?Meer and Flay will soon begin plotting against Lacus and Cagalli obviously, and the main question: how with Athrun and Kira deal with them? Only time will tell. For now, enjoy what you have in front of you and dream all you want. I wonder if any of you will dream up the right storyline. Well, read and review then! I'll have the next chapter up soon. 


	9. Love's Blossom

**Ch. 9: Love's Blossom**

"Correct again Cagalli! Good job!"

Athrun's class was playing "24", and Cagalli was dominating the entire time. She had solved 3 out of 3 without a problem. Because she did though, she was put on restriction so the others could get a chance. But if she could come up with another combination after the first, she could say it.

"Alright then, here's the next one." He pull out a card that had the numbers 2, 3, 4, and 8. "Try this."

It was 3 minutes passed, but Cagalli had an answer which she couldn't say. Then Meyrin jumped up. "Wait, I've got 2 answers!" Cagalli looked up in surprise. _2_answers?

"Alright then Meyrin, tell us each one."

Meyrin took a deep breath before starting. "The first is 4 minus 3 equals 1, then add 2 which makes 3, and finally times 8 gives you 24!"

Athrun clapped and Cagalli felt a little better. She still had her option left. "And the other one," Athrun asked.

"8 divided by 2 is 4, plus 4 is 8, times 3 is 24!"

Athrun smiled. "Correct again Meyrin! That's 2 in a row, earning you double the credit!"

Cagalli grunted in disappointment, but she was still happy for Meyrin. "How did you get that?"

Meyrin sat back down. "It just took some time, but I expected you knew them anyway."

"Only the last one you said-"

And then she saw something. Athrun spoke out. "Alright then, on to-"

"WAIT! I have one! I have one!"

Cagalli was jumping up and down frantically. Athrun saw it as pretty cute and his ears reddened. "A-alright then Cagalli, let's hear it."

"3 minus 2 is 1, 4 minus 1 is 3, and 3 times 8 is 24."

Meyrin looked up. She was right.

"Very good, Athrun said, and I actually spot one more. I'll leave it for 1 minute. If none of you get it, I'll move on."

Cagalli and Meyrin studied it until it blurred in their eyes, but saw nothing.

_Well, _Cagalli thought, _I've used 3x8, so maybe there's another combo here._

_Just have to figure out another finisher,_ Meyrin thought.

And then they both saw it. Both were about to jump out of there seats when-

"2 times 3, 8 minus 4, times their results and you get 24."

Athrun glared at the door, along with Meyrin and Cagalli. Meer was standing in the doorway, partially angry, and partially jealous. Without permission, she walked in.

"And what do you need Ms. Campbell? Athrun was not at all pleased to see her.

Meer just gave him a fake smile. "Do you really have to use that tone on me? We're both teachers, but you should know how to respect a lady."

"I think I know the difference between a lady and a monster Ms. Campbell." And watching her grow worse, he continued. "If this is personal, I suggest you keep it for someone else out of school."

Meer had lost her temper, but she attempted to maintain herself. If she gave out here, who knows what could happen. Then another thought brightened her spirits. "Oh this is personal. But, it's not my matter, it's yours."

Athrun grew surprised. He had no idea what she meant. "And just what do you mean by that. Can't you see I'm teaching a class now? So hurry up with it."

Meer just grinned. "Alright, fine, I guess I'll come after you later."

And she left the room. Athrun turned back to the class. "Well, I'm going to cut the game short today, because apparently it seems a little easy for 2 of you." And he smiled at Cagalli and Meyrin who were shaking their heads. He chuckled slightly. "So, for now, I'll leave you to do your homework."

* * *

Then bell finally rang out, and Kira rushed out of class. _Well, that's another day gone. That kills tons of harassments I could expect._ He walked to his locker and opened it to put away some books and retrieve his bag. Then he saw Cagalli walking to him. "So, how are your legs now?" 

"Better than before; that's for sure. Anyway, I won't be walking home with you."

Kira looked surprised. "Huh? Why's that?"

Cagalli giggled before answering. "Mr. Zala held me up and I have to talk to him for a few minutes. So you'll see me home soon."

Kira gave her a look of suspicion which made her jump. "Don't look at me like that. You're scaring me."

Then he suddenly grinned. "You wouldn't seem to be trying to hit him are you?"

"W-what? What the hell does that mean?" Cagalli's face wasn't red, but it was heating up from within.

Kira didn't answer and ran off, again. Cagalli only yelled after him. "You got off lucky today little brother! If I didn't have to stay back I'd kill you here and now!"

"You'd kill your own brother?"

Cagalli gasped and spun around. Athrun was standing behind her with a confused expression. "Well for one thing, I wouldn't tolerate you trying something like that, even off school grounds. And secondly, you just drew in a crowd."

He was right. Everyone was staring in Cagalli's direction, surprised. Athrun nudged her. "Come on. Let's go before they try something." And he walked off in the direction of his classroom; Cagalli followed soon after.

* * *

Kira had just run out of the school and dared to turn back. When he didn't see Cagalli, he stopped to catch his breath. _Man, I sure do run from her a lot. Well, guess I should head back home then._

"Where are you off to?"

Kira sighed at the familiar voice and turned. Flay was standing behind him, smiling. "How about we go today to make up for yesterday? You missed a chance at a lot of fun."

"Yeah, fun for you maybe. Anyway, I'm busy today."

"Concerning a teacher?"

Kira looked up surprised. Flay had a bitter tone saying those words, and it made him worry. _How did she figure it out? _"Uh, what are you talking about?"

Flay just sneered. "Forget it and come on. Nothing could be ask important as me right?"

Kira was really losing his temper. She was a complete brat! She only cared about herself, not ever giving a thought to what others wanted. He didn't even know why he decided to date her in the first place now. Regardless, he tried to keep completely calm; he didn't want to pick a fight with her.

"Or could it be that stuck up sister of yours? I swear, you must really hate how she acts on you, rushing after you all day for even the smallest things. She a stupid hothead who just needs-"

"Shut up Flay! You have no right to talk about my sister like that!" Kira finally snapped. Sure he didn't always like the fact Cagalli was a hothead, but he didn't like to here any insults about her either, especially from a complete moron like Flay. It took Flay by surprise to hear him say that to her. The next sentence was worse than the last. "My sister may be a hothead, but she's much more mature than you could ever be! You act like a child who thinks she'll get humored whenever she wants! Get real already Flay; this isn't a fairytale!"

A crowd of people was watching them, but it didn't matter to Kira. All he wanted was to get Flay off his case for good. It seemed to work to him; Flay was completely shocked and didn't say anything. When he found that she was perfectly silent for minutes, he turned and walked home.

Flay's face turned gruesome. _Looks like I'll have to try something else. Maybe I can get Ms. Clyne a one way ticket to hell before Kira comes to me. Alright then, time for some work. _And she walked down the street to her ride home.

* * *

"Alright then, take a seat." 

Athrun pointed to the chair next to his and Cagalli settled herself in. "So, why did you need to see me Mr. Zala?"

"You don't need to be formal out of class Cagalli, remember?"

She looked down, red in the face. Athrun smiled. "Anyway, first off, I might a well say your scores in my class are already very high despite that one little assignment yesterday. I guess the extra credit did that."

Cagalli looked back up and smiled, flattered. "Thank you sir, but I take it that's not all you called me for?"

"Uh, right." Athrun went silent for a moment before deciding to talk. "Well, if anything comes up, don't be afraid to ask for help. Something like what happened today." He glanced down at her bandaged legs and she did the same. Silence filled the room again, before Athrun spoke up. "Ms. Campbell is likely to come after you roughly after what I did to help. So technically, it will have been my fault. That's why you can ask me for anything you need."

Cagalli flushed red again to refresh the red already there. "Well, um, thank you Athrun. Is that it?"

Athrun was about to say yes, but something held him back. Cagalli's face began to appear in his head again, and it began to drive him mad. _Oh come on, not now! Not now of all times! Should I tell her then? I don't know what to do. Oh boy, now-_

"HEY NEO, YOU MISSED A SPOT!"

Athrun and Cagalli both jumped. La Flaga had shouted at the school janitor, standing over a large stain on the floor.

"Alright, I'm coming," they heard Neo reply.

Athrun thanked them to himself. "Well yes, that's all. Should I drive you home?"

Cagalli shook her head, to Athrun's disappointment. "No, I walk home. Normally I run after my brother, and I would've today too." She said that with a small laugh and Athrun echoed it.

"Alright then, have a good day, or have a good weekend. Tomorrow's Saturday." He got up and Cagalli followed him out. When they reached the steps outside the main entrance, Cagalli ran off and waved back at him. Athrun did the same before walking to his car.

* * *

Kira had already started on his homework. By now, he had finished his Graphic Tech work and only need to finish Math and English. After about 46 minutes, he completed his work. 

_Heh, that was pretty easy. Now, what to do, what to do? _At that moment, he heard the door open. _Cagalli must be back. _"Hey, is that you Cagalli?"

"Yeah, it's me. Get your butt down here, dinner time."

In truth, Cagalli was only going to be in the house for her childhood. Her real father, Uzumi Nara Athha, the leader of Orb, sent her down to them for education purposes. He thought that it would be better for her to get acquainted with the public, and nobody knew that he even had her as a daughter.

Kira's mother, Violet Yamato, was cooking in the kitchen, and his father, Ulen Yamato, was at work. Both he and Cagalli sat down, gazing upon the utensils that were formally laid out on the table. After some time, Violet came out with the food.

"Alright kids, serve yourselves." That was just what they did. They practically filled their plates and ate as much as possible. Violet giggled at them. "So, how was school," she asked.

"Mm-good-was-mm-'aving-'ood-'ime-mm." Cagalli was talking in between bites. Kira swallowed and looked at her.

"Cagalli, don't you know the expression, "Don't eat with your mouth full"? Cagalli swallowed and glared at him.

"Well, why don't you try not answering a question when asked?"

"I can wait until I'm done eating at least." Cagalli groaned before returning to her food. Violet just smiled. "So then, how was your day my boy?"

Kira went silent. How was he supposed to say it? He was sleeping with Lacus last night, Flay constantly harassed him, what could he say? Violet's smile turned to a serious glance. "Oh, and what happened to you last night anyway? When I went to check on you, you weren't in bed."

Kira's heart sank. _Oh no; what do I do?_ "Um…well something came up, so I had to, uh, go see a friend. Yeah, he needed help with a project and it took us all night to finish!"

Violet's serious expression turned to suspicious. She eyed Kira carefully while he tried to remain perfectly calm. Then she relaxed. "Well, next time you should remember to call at least."

"Yeah, I should've called. I'm sorry." He was relieved. _Phew, she didn't find out._ "So anyway, how was work," he asked, hoping to change the subject. His luck pulled through yet again, because Violet smiled and started speaking herself.

"Well, it's going well, but because it's going well, I'm likely to be out of town for the next few weeks. So you'll be alone with your father for awhile."

Kira groaned. He didn't like his dad as well as his mother, but that didn't mean he was a bad guy. In fact, he was kind of fun. Occasionally, he would take the 3 of them with him to the movies, the beach, plenty of places. Yet even so, it was sad to know she would be gone. "Don't be sad. It's not for too long if you look at it. Right?"

Kira nodded and Cagalli did the same. Violet brightened her smile. "Alright then, let's finish eating before it gets cold."

* * *

Tolle was walking Mir home after taking her to eat. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." 

"Thanks Tolle." Mir was smiling at him with joy, and it made him so red he had to turn away. In the red, however, were slits of normal color. "W-well, we're here."

Mir turned to him. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She pivoted on her foot and ran off. Tolle watched her off and scowled at himself. _I have to tell her soon. But how can I say something like that to her? She's too innocent. This is too hard. _

He turned and walked off to his car. The feeling of regret was strong in his heart. He didn't know how to cope with it, and he didn't want to either.

* * *

Cagalli was lying on her bed, the door closed and the window opened. Faint streaks of light pierced their way through the screen out of the window and dimly illuminated the carpet floor. She wasn't paying any attention to it. All she was doing was daydreaming and gazing at the ceiling. _He told me, he would help me_. 

Her moments with Athrun flashed before her eyes. _What do I do? I don't really want to be a burden._

* * *

Athrun was walking around the room before slumping into a cushioned chair. He was deep in thought. _She's always in my mind. I can't get rid of her._ He shut his eyes, trying to shake off the image of Cagalli that settled itself inside. It didn't waver. 

In fact, flashbacks began to appear before him. Regardless of how many times he fought them off, they continued to flood his conscious. Whether they repeated or were new, they all were similar in one way: each had a girl with blond hair and golden eyes.

Athrun was done fighting and left them to surround his heart and conquer his soul. _Cagalli._

_

* * *

Athrun._ Cagalli was still on her bed; portraits of the blue-haired wonder still clouding her line of thought. She wouldn't shake it off, embracing it so willingly. Eventually, her very existence drifted off along with her heart; she was too engulfed within her own mind to move away.

* * *

After 10 minutes of sitting on the couch, Athrun finally decided to go to bed. He had spent his entire time just dozing off and dreaming about the one student who made his life take a turn. He sighed as he went up the stairs. 

_I can't fight it anymore. Does that mean- I'm in love with her? It can't be, can it?_

He finally plopped down on the bed, ending his little mind session. Little did he know that his phone downstairs was ringing as he drifted off to sleep. When he finally lost consciousness, his messaged system started, and the message was being recorded. All it said was: _"I know about you and your little student."_

* * *

That's the end of another chapter people. So yeah, Cagalli and Athrun are improving on this unannounced relationship slowly. You want to know who left that message? I'm not telling, sorry, but I'm sure you can guess anyway. Kira finally gives Flay a piece of his mind, at last. I'm sure lots of you were waiting for that, but don't get your hopes up; Flay is no quitter. Well, since not many people are reviewing my chapters lately, I plan to take a break for awhile, and that includes my other story as well, so if you want me back sooner, well, you'll need lots of reviews to do that. And as an added problem, I might be going to North Carolina in a few weeks to see family so I probably won't get any time to get to a computer anyway. And TOMORROW, I might go see the new "Pirates of the Carribean: DeadMan's Chest", so I wouldn't be able to update much anyway. Read and review PLEEEEEEEAASE! You'll get me back sooner that way. 


	10. Rolling Chaos

**Ch. 10: Rolling Chaos**

Flay was sitting in her room during the night trying to find any information on Lacus Clyne. Looking over everything on the computer, she found nothing useful to her cause.

_Teacher at Orion High School, works, I can't use any of this crap! Come on, there must be something I can use!_

She had been looking for valuable information for the past 3 hours with 10 breaks for something else; something that was sleeping on her bed. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a hot pink tee-shirt. The rips were mostly around the knees and upper legs, and she had a silver plated belt going around.

After looking for another 5 minutes, her face brightened. _Well, this is a bonus! If one doesn't work, the others will come in handy too._ She printed the form out and hid it under the keyboard before hearing a drunken yell from across the room. It was also the voice of a male.

"Hey, what's taking so long over there?"

Flay grinned widely. "Don't worry, I'm coming now." She took one last look at the keyboard, and then to the box with the pendant on the desk before running off. Her father was going to be gone for even longer due to new circumstances, and she was glad he was. It gave her the chance to have all the fun she wanted. The maid was to leave at night, and guards would come after that. But she always could sneak in anything she wanted from another point they did not know.

* * *

Kira wasn't asleep yet; he was in bed staring up at the roof, smiling. Only one thing was on his mind at the time; it was also the reason he was awake: Lacus. Since last night, Kira had been thinking hard about her and Flay.

_Lacus really seems to care for me a lot. Flay only wants me as her own, so I guess the choice is pretty simple. But what if it's just a ruse? What if Lacus is the same?_

The thought was unbearable and unbelievable at once. He was sure Lacus wasn't like that. But then he considered how she lied to get her job. It could be the same way with her trying to get him.

_No, it can't. Lacus likes me for who I am, I'm sure._ His thoughts were interrupted by a sound from outside. He got off the bed and walked to the window. Looking outside, he saw a familiar white colored Buick, and a girl with pink hair sitting in the driver's seat. Kira's jaw dropped as Lacus stepped out of the car. Without even thinking of opening the window, he dashed downstairs, careful not to wake Cagalli or his mother.

_What is she doing here? And at this time of the night! _He put on a normal jacket and his shoes before opening the door.

* * *

Lacus turned when she heard something from behind her. The sight made her heart jump. Kira was standing in the doorway, looking straight at her. She didn't even wait for him to run, as she took the liberty of doing it for him. What was surprising to Kira was that she was wearing an old-fashioned, white nightgown, with stockings on her legs and a slit in the dress that fell down to her heels.

She tripped once, but didn't fall and kept on running until she made it into his arms. She buried her head in his chest lovingly and clung to him. "Oh Kira, I'm so happy to see you."

Kira was stunned. "W-what are you doing here? It's past midnight."

Lacus brought her head up to his head's level and let go. "I just, really wanted to see you. I don't know what possessed me to come. Sorry if I woke you Kira."

"No, it's alright, I was awake anyway, and…I was just thinking about you the whole time."

Lacus felt faintly warmer. He was thinking of her? It was joyful and strange to know. "What were you thinking of me for?" She couldn't help but ask that question.

With a now red face, Kira turned to the side. "I-I just, um…well, I can't really explain."

Lacus frowned in disappointment. "I understand. Well, I guess since I've seen you, I'll go now." She turned to walk away, but she was being held back her hand. She tugged it forward only to realize Kira was holding her.

"Come on, the least I can do is take you for a walk," he said, closing the door behind him.

Lacus felt tingly in her cheeks as she looked back at him. "Okay then, lead the way."

* * *

The fountain was shooting water up higher than normal in the park, but it didn't seem to draw Shinn's attention. He was only looking into the pool of water that it created with a frown.

_Luna, why did you have to go and get transferred? Why couldn't you just stay with me?_

He pictured the image of her face in the reflection and recalled her laughter. It brought a small smile to his face to know that he still had those memories to himself. But after a moment, he lost that smile and finally lost his desire to be there. Turning around, he walked toward the field to his car and drove off into the night.

* * *

Lacus was holding Kira arm in arm as they walked. The moment was pleasurable enough; she loved being alone with him. They had passed at least 5 houses by now and they didn't even glance back at the car or the house.

Obviously, this was going to be a long night for the both of them; they were inseparable. Arms clinging to each other, thoughts of the one next to themselves, it was strong. Lacus was turning red bit by bit as she thought of Kira and Kira's ears burned from the dreams of the pink haired princess right next to him.

The unimaginable part was that they weren't even talking. The entire time they walked in complete silence. It was hard to believe that they wouldn't have anything to say to each other at this point. Or they just didn't know how to say what they wanted to say; even though they wanted to say what they wanted to say, they just can't say what they wanted to say.

Finally, Kira decided to say what he wanted to say. "So, what are you doing for the weekend?"

Lacus glanced at him. "Well, I'm busy with editing school work tomorrow, and Sunday…I'm free. Why do you ask?"

"Well, would you like…to go out with me again?"

Lacus stopped suddenly and Kira was tugged back. When he looked upon her face, he saw her heartwarming smile. "I would love to very much."

Kira shut his eyes while smiling. "Alright then, that's been settled. So then, do you want to keep walking or should you get home?"

Lacus suddenly felt uneasy. "Are you taking me just for my gain Kira?"

"N-no! It's not like I don't like to take walks. I think it's nice to get some fresh air when you need it." His face was shady red along with his ears as well.

Lacus merely giggled. "I believe you, so it's alright. You don't have to get so worked up you know."

"Well, it just happens Lacus. I can't help it."

Lacus decided to chance the subject. "So, what are you planning to do in your future?"

Kira's mind stumbled form the change of talk so he thought about it longer than usual. Finally, he spoke. "Well, I do like working with graphics and programs on computers and electronics, so I thought I'd become a graphic designer."

"I see. Well, I hope you achieve that soon."

Kira glanced at her. "That's a little odd to hear from you when we're together like this."

Lacus blushed, remembering what happened. "Yeah, I know, but still."

"Thank you. So then, can you tell me now?"

Lacus looked up at him, confused. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me why you're a teacher instead of a student." Kira was looking at Lacus carefully and intently. He wanted to know and was sure that he should know as well.

Lacus wasn't smiling anymore. Her face was dark and masked with sorrow. "Alright then; I was really in the need for a job and nothing I took was very satisfying. Eventually, I decided to take a job as a teacher and falsified my age."

Kira was still confused. "But didn't you go to a school?"

"Yes, but I didn't like the students there, always so irritating and terrible. My father took me out of the school in time after hearing about a murder in the school by one of the students. He was afraid that it might happen to me as well."

Lacus was looking down, not facing Kira as she spoke. "I never told my father about my job, and in truth, my house is really the summerhouse we own. I asked my father for it as a normal house and he agreed to it after hearing about many good things in here. That's the whole story."

Kira took notice of how sad she looked. "Did you like it where you use to live?"

Lacus looked at him. "So very much. I really want to go back sometimes, but it gets dangerous, especially at night." She broke down into tears, but she kept strong and didn't cling to Kira for support.

Kira, however took her up in his arms and looked down at her. "Everything's alright Lacus. I know you really want to go back, but still, there are so many things here you can appreciate just as much as you did there. And truth be told, I don't really want you to go back."

Lacus looked up at him in shock. "Why is that?"

"2 reasons. One, you said it was dangerous, and I wouldn't like you to get hurt. And 2…I…"

Lacus was listening intently. "What Kira? Just say it."

The tone of voice surprised Kira. She sounded partially cold, yet it also sounded like she knew already what he would say. He finally gave in. "I love you Lacus. So very much."

The words shocked her greatly and she felt herself get tugged into Kira's strong embrace. She recoiled from it, but returned it after time. "I love you too Kira, and I don't care if it's just in a few days, I love you."

Kira pulled out of the embrace and looked into the pink-haired girl's eyes deeply. He could tell that it wasn't a lie. Lacus had been honest with him from the moment they met. He couldn't hold his sanity any longer and kissed her. It wasn't long before he felt her kiss back; the moment went on for minutes before they broke apart.

"Well, I think I should go home and rest now, Lacus said, I wouldn't want to wear myself out before Sunday."

A chuckle escaped Kira's mouth and he started to walk back, taking up Lacus' hand in his own. Then something struck him. The light in Cagalli's room was on, and he could see a shadow moving behind the curtain! "Oh damn, I'd better hide before she sees me!"

"What?" She saw him point to the window and they both made a break for it upon the terror it brought them. As soon as Kira reached the door, he waved to Lacus who waved back before driving off calmly and normally.

"Phew, too close for comfort." _Wait! How do I get back it without being heard now? Oh damn it all! _He crept forward, daring to look up at Cagalli's window. The light was still on, so he laid back and waited, grunting lightly.

_

* * *

I guess there's no point to keep hiding it. I have to tell her now, but she could be asleep already! Athrun was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He was sleeping for awhile, but finally got too restless to stay asleep because of Cagalli. Her face kept popping up in his dreams and it was becoming a problem._

Then he caught a glimpse of his phone flashing red, signaling that he had a message. He went to pick it up and saw that it was from Meer. Without any hesitation, he deleted it without listening._ That's caller ID for you, _he thought._ At least Meer won't be able to bother me again._

His hand with the phone was suddenly shaking violently. His urge to call Cagalli was almost controlling his mind, but he fought it off with great effort. "Oh come on, it's late at night and she'll be asleep! I can't call her now!" The great strain of the fight in his head gave out as he lost most of his strength. He finally felt very tired and stumbled toward his bed. _I'll call her tomorrow, _he decided as he collapsed and soundly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Occasionally peeking up at Cagalli's bedroom, Kira was still outside, waiting for his chance. She was still up and running after at least 1 hour since Lacus left. Kira groaned. _Come on Cagalli; I'm really getting tired out here. _The lights still didn't go out and the fumes in Kira's head were fuming on fumes.

At long last the light went out and Kira smiled. Now all he had to do was wait a few minutes and then open the door. Then he froze. _OH CRAP! NO!_ He forgot that the door would automatically lock at night until morning. He also didn't have the key with him, so the only way was to call Cagalli or his mother. Kira fell back and didn't even feel the pain at he hit the ground. He cursed his own stupidity and groaned again.

* * *

Morning shone through Cagalli's window as she was struck in the head by a light beam from the sun. Her eyes blinked a few times and finally adjusted for the brightness as she got up and out of bed. She gave out a long yawn as she stretched her arms out. "Ah, that was refreshing. Guess it's time for some-what the hell? Kira!"

She was gazing outside her window and saw Kira's head on the concrete. He was asleep. Cagalli rushed down the stairs and opened the door, rushing to her brother's side. "Kira! Hey Kira wake up!"

She started shaking him and his eyelids started fluttering until they opened. "Wha-what happened?" he asked, looking around his surrounding. He was still by the front door which finally opened and remembered what happened last night.

"You sleepwalked Kira? You were outside on the ground."

Kira knew that he didn't sleepwalk, but it was an ideal excuse to get out of his situation. "Y-yeah, I sleepwalk every now and then. Nobody has ever seen me do it before though."

Cagalli stared straight into Kira's eyes as if she knew he was lying. "I'm not too sure if I can buy that little brother."

"Uh, look who's talking Cagalli." Kira was getting irritated with this little sibling and big sibling business. They constantly argued over it, arguing over better brains, better hearts; it was endless.

Cagalli finally stuck her nose in the air. "Hmph! Well no matter what you say, I am older!" And she stomped back into the house. _The nerve of him; we should both know by now that I'M the older one! _

"Cagalli, you have a call!" Violet yelled from upstairs.

Cagalli responded and picked up from downstairs, hearing her mother hang up as well. "Hey, Cagalli here."

"Uh, it's me, Athrun."

Cagalli's eyes widened as she gasped. "Mr. Zala? What is it?"

"Well, could I ask you to spare some time in the evening to see me?"

"Uh, let's see…hang on, what do you need?"

"I can't tell you until you come. If you can't, I can just wait until Monday." Athrun's heart was beating in rapid succession; his hormones were going out of control. If he heard her say "no, I can't come", he felt like he would suddenly break down, physically.

Cagalli had no plans for the day and thought it might be nice to get to know her teacher a little bit more. "Sure, I'll come. When and where?"

Athrun gave a joyful gasp, clenching the phone tighter. "My house at-hmm, 4 P.M.?"

"Alright, that can work. I'll see you then."

"I'm looking forward. Goodbye."

"See you!" She hung up the phone and smiled as Kira walked in.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Cagalli just smiled. "Not telling you little brother." She ran up to her room without a fuss.

Kira groaned and walked up to his own room, hearing lots of crashes and clanks in his sister's room. _Must've been about that phone call,_ he thought, slumping on the bed.

Rau was sitting in the study, typing quite fast on his computer, until he heard his fax machine beep. He looked over at it to see papers printing out.

* * *

Walking over to the machine, he picked them up and gasped. _Oh no, not this. _Regrettably looking at the phone, he picked up the wireless and dialed a number.

* * *

Alright then, that's the end of another chapter. Sorry I didn't update for awhile here, but I've been very busy, and I wanted to get the others up to speed. So now we have some dates set up in this one; sorry you don't see as much action. Anyway, this is the end of total peace in this story to give you a heads up, but you already knew that didn't you my fellow readers? Ah well, the next chapter will come sometime, but as for when, I have no clue. So please read and review, and imaging the outcome isn't a crime either! 


	11. Confession and Darkness

**Ch. 11: Confession and Blackmail**

Lacus was still in bed from being out late last night, but to her, it was well worth it since she saw Kira. She was awake and smiling, still dreaming about the possibilities on their next date._ Kira. Oh why does Sunday have to be tomorrow? I wish I could go with him today. _The phone started to ring and Lacus jumped. Who would be calling her this early? Treading towards the night shelf, she picked up the cordless, rubbing her eyes. "Hello, Lacus Clyne here. Who's this?"

"It's me."

"Rau? Why are you calling?

"Because I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Ms. Clyne."

"Bad news? What happened?" She was listening, but heard no answer. "Rau? Hello?"

"I'm still here. Ms. Clyne, I'm sorry. I have to fire you."

"Fire-wait! What do you mean?" She finally woke up completely, awaiting Rau's explanation.

"I received a fax from an unknown source giving me your information, including your age. If I try to hide it, I'm likely to get in trouble as well." He could here Lacus gasp on the phone and grunted. "I know this is hard, but it can't be helped. Lacus Clyne, you are demoted from teaching duty and are hereby banned from receiving another job at this school." And with that, he hung up disgracefully.

Lacus didn't let go of the phone. She was shaking and starting to cry. Her job was almost her entire life to her, and now it puffed up in smoke. "N-no, this can't happen-this can't happen! It's not happening! It can't be!" She was hysterical, dropping the phone and plunging into the covers of the bed, sobbing and screaming her denial. She punched into the mattress with both fists, only to have them bounce off and come back again.

She was too angry to keep still, and she kept it going for awhile. At last she grew tired of it and could only shed her tears in the comforter. Pulling it in to cover her face, she let out a weak cry and finally relaxed. "Kira…"

Time passed by until the clock struck 3:32 P.M. Cagalli was back in her room again picking out some fancy clothing. Normally she hated wearing dresses, but apparently she was quite eager to get in one.

Her final decision seemed to suit her well. It was a green classic dress with nice long flaps covering the shoulders. Nothing was any special; it was a plain skirt that reached her knees with no problem. She even picked out glass green slippers to go with it and wore white bows in her golden hair. For the final touch, she also wore a white cotton and wavy cuff on her right wrist. Even though it wouldn't be as fine as a god's choice, it was still a perfect fit, as beauty lies in simplicity.

She looked at herself in the mirror, noting how the handcuff looked a little childish, but she kept it. Grinning, she picked up the directions she got from a second call from Athrun, and ran down the stairs to the door, only to have Kira come by and notice.

"Hey, where are you going? And what's with the dress?"

Cagalli glared at him, but quickly changed the frown to a smile. "Nothing that would really concern you Kira," she replied before leaving.

Kira only followed her, grabbing her by the arm. "Hold on, mom didn't even tell me you were going. You didn't tell her either, I assume. Now spill it; what are you doing?"

He only got a grunt from her, but he didn't let go. She sighed after awhile. "Fine, I'm just going to see someone, alright?"

Kira gave her a suspicious eye. "Who?"

"Not telling! Now get off!" She pulled away, but Kira was stronger and kept his grip.

"Come on Cagalli! Who is it? I'm not letting you go until I hear for myself!" Silence followed until Cagalli sighed again.

"Alright, one of my teachers needed to see me, that's all. It's not going to take that long. Now hurry up and let me go or I'll be late!"

Kira only blinked. _Her teacher? What would a teacher be doing calling her like that? Then again, I'm in the same situation, so I'm sure it's okay. _"Alright fine, but try to be back soon," he said, releasing her arm.

Cagalli smiled and turned to run off with Kira watching her go. The phone soon started to ring and it was only heard by Kira, who walked back in. He approached the receiver and picked up the corded phone. "Yes, this is Kira Yamato."

No response came so Kira tried again. "Hello? Is someone there?"

A voice sounded, but it was rather weak and there were no words. Kira frowned. "Excuse me, but I can't exactly talk if you won't."

"I'm sorry Kira." The words finally sounded and it surprised Kira.

"Lacus? What is it?"

Miriallia walked passed a garden in the park, gazing at the sunflowers. _It's too bad, _she thought, _they're going to wither away soon. It's almost winter. _She sighed before turning to the street and she gasped. Dearka was standing in the middle, talking with Yzak. She approached them and began to listen.

"Come on Dearka, just what do you want me to do?" Yzak asked.

"She won't listen to me no matter how many times I tell her. Actually, I've only told her once, but still. Anyway, all I'm asking is that you tell her since she might listen to someone other than me."

"Then tell me right now." Mir finally spoke, surprising the both of them. "I'm so sick of this. Do you really think you can trick me so easily you sap? I told you Tolle is not dating anybody else, and I know it!"

Dearka just shook his head. "And where's your proof? I already know this, and I'm trying to tell you for your own good."

"Shut up Elseman and get a life! I'm not dating you, even if I could rather go to hell!" And she stomped off.

Yzak turned to Dearka. "Just give up man. You don't have a chance."

"Come on Yzak; do you really think I'm going to give up so easily? Even the worse madmen had to wait years for their plans to work, like Adolf Hitler! Except he tried to destroy Jews and expand Germany, not get a girl." He started to chuckle for awhile before coming to a halt. "Anyway, the fact is I'm not going to get anywhere if I just give up!"

Yzak only shrugged. "Well, it's your choice. Don't expect any help from me though."

"Yeah, fine. I'll do it myself." He turned and waved back at Yzak who did the same, and they both left.

Meer was walking passed the bar she went to so often and stopped by the shopping center. Before she entered, she saw a familiar golden haired girl in the reflection of the door and turned. Cagalli was walking passed the park to Mindal Lane.

_What? That's where Athrun lives! She couldn't be-_

She forgot about shopping and ran to her car, starting the engine and trying to get through. The light in front turned red and she growled. The light for her road lasted a long time and it was abnormally packed on the road. _No! There's no way I'll get through in time! I guess I'll have to call._ She plucked out her cell phone and dialed his number.

Athrun could hear the phone ring and dreaded it being Cagalli, saying she couldn't come. He walked over to the phone and the caller ID pointed out Meer. He groaned and picked up before slamming it back down. He walked over to his bed and fell back on it before the phone began to ring again. He sat up and looked from a distance to see Meer's name again. Slapping a pillow on his face, he ignored it and fell back down. _Oh give up already Meer, _he complained in thought.

The calls kept coming through, but Athrun didn't answer even one, and Meer finally left a message, signaling that she had given up. "_I know you're there Athrun, but you shouldn't keep a girl waiting you know! Since you're so rude, I won't tell you what dreadful thing is hopping by your place. You'll just have to figure it out yourself."_

The machine clicked when she ended the message and Athrun sighed, but for 2 reasons. Meer was finally leaving him alone, but he was sure Cagalli was on her way after what she said. _What do you know? She was actually pretty helpful. _He got back up and straightened out his clothes from collapsing on the bed before heading downstairs. Looking out the window, he checked for any trace of her, but saw no one walking down the sidewalk.

Then a face appeared in the window from the front of the door and he stumbled back. He looked back up in shock and sighed when he saw Cagalli's face. Getting back up, he opened the door to see her look of concern.

"I'm sorry about that. Guess I was a little nervous."

Athrun shook his head. "It's alright; I can understand seeing a teacher during the weekend is strange so-"

He didn't say anything further because he didn't know what to say. "Well anyway, I see you dressed up a little." He said this with a small chuckled and was treated to more when Cagalli blushed.

"Well, I didn't know if it was going to be special or not, so it's-well, best be safe than sorry right?"

"Yeah, you have a point. Well then, come on in, make yourself at home." He took the lead, walking with Cagalli into the sitting room where they both sat down on separate chairs. His eyes were caught on her attire very intently, and he heated up in the cheeks. "I must say, it looks very nice on you."

Cagalli sighed. As much as she hated dresses, she still seemed in the least, flattered. "Thank you. But anyway, what did you need?"

Athrun turned away and soon turned back. "I-just wanted to talk to you face-to-face. There's no other way I can really say this." He could hear Cagalli's "huh", but paid no attention. "Well, I know that it's only been a few days, but listen. For some reason, I just can't seem to get my mind off you lately. Even in my sleep you appear.

"I just couldn't bring myself to say this before because it was unbelievable, he continued, I mean, you're a student and I'm a teacher. And for some other reason, I just couldn't tell you the other day either."

Cagalli was already very confused. "What is it? What are you trying to say?"

Athrun looked up and walked to her, descending to her level. "Cagalli, for the past few days of my life, I've liked you and still do." As he expected, Cagalli didn't hold in her surprise and gasped while slowly turning red.

"Wha-what are you talking about Athrun?" She couldn't get up, so she pushed herself into the chair, not making anymore distance than she hoped for. Athrun only looked up at her.

"I know it seems odd. After all, I am a teacher and you're only a student. But I'm not lying to you."

"And just how would I know that?"

"I don't know. All I can hope for is for you to understand." He got up and turned away. "Well, I guess that's it now. You can leave if you want."

But Cagalli didn't move. She was still attached to the chair like gum with a strained face. "Athrun, why?"

He turned back around. "It's just because I do. That's all I know." He expected Cagalli to get up and leave, but still she sat for time to pass. "Shouldn't you be going?"

"I don't know what to do. In truth, you are my favorite teacher, and I respect you more than others. But I never expected this. Now I'm lost for action."

Athrun's heart grew heavy. _Her favorite teacher, and yet I've caused her this problem. _

"Can you give me some time?" Cagalli asked. Athrun nodded and she got up, walking to the door. As she left, she took one look back at her Algebra teacher who smiled at her. She smiled back and turned away as Athrun closed the door behind her.

Night fell and Kira was walking to the park, confused. He didn't expect someone as patient as Lacus to call him out earlier than a planned time. _Why would she ask me to see her like this? I wonder what happened._

**Flashback**

"_**Sorry to bother you now, but could you please come see me in the park today?" Lacus asked.**_

_**Kira gasped. "But I thought we agreed to meet tomorrow."**_

"_**I know, but something came up. I need to talk to you, please Kira?" A long silence followed her last words until Kira finally spoke again.**_

"_**Alright then, but how about later in the day?"**_

"_**That's fine. Does 8 sound good to you?"**_

"_**Yes, that should work. I'll see you then."**_

"_**Alright, bye." And she hung up, leaving Kira to listen to a small sniff at the end.**_

**End Flashback**

Looking over at the fountain, Kira formed a smile at the still running water. He instantly let go of the vision and started looking for Lacus. Unmistakably, he saw a flash of pink hair and ran towards the girl.

"Lacus! I'm here!" He saw her turn around and stopped in front of her. He wasn't smiling, but was normally covered. "So, what happened? Is something wrong?"

He didn't receive an answer. Lacus only looked down painfully. Kira put his hands on her shoulders to reassure her, but it didn't work. So he spoke again. "I can guess that you've had a pretty bad problem, but keeping it to yourself won't get you anywhere. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong, Lacus. So please, tell me what happened."

The pink-haired princess looked up at him with almost teary eyes. "I-I was fired Kira."

The only reaction the brunette could give was surprise and he let go of Lacus who paced off in the other direction. "I don't know who found out, but someone got their hands on my information and gave it to the principle. There was nothing he could do and that was the only choice he had." Her day of tears wasn't wasted and she ran into Kira's arms and hugged him for comfort. "Why, why did this happen? I didn't do anything to hurt anyone! Who did this to me?" She cried and howled into his chest while Kira could only watch and comfort her.

"Lacus." He didn't know what to say. He never saw a girl so hurt before, and now his own lover was crying in his arms. He knew he had to try something and ended up speaking. "Please Lacus, it's alright. Just because you lost you job doesn't mean you have lost everything. The whole world is still waiting for you." To his relief, Lacus was at least focused on him, but was still crying. He encircled his arms around her, bringing her closer into himself. "There are still many things you can still do. You have so many options still to choose from. Don't stop just because you lost something. You have to keep going. Maybe teaching just wasn't your greatest."

"Kira." Her tears slowly dried as she looked up into her lover's eyes. "Are you telling the truth?"

"I don't have a reason not to Lacus. It would be a sin to lie to you."

Lacus had enough and clamped herself to Kira, unwilling to let go. "No matter what happens Kira, promise me that you won't leave me. If I lost you, then I have no reason to keep going."

Kira smiled and stroked her hair. "I-"

(Pirates of the Caribbean Theme)

Kira jumped and Lacus fell back from the sound. Kira took out his cell phone and frowned. "And now of all times; great. Sorry Lacus, just give me a minute." He flipped open the phone. "Yeah, who's this?"

"Well hello Kira."

Kira grunted. "Flay? Didn't I tell you to get off my case already? I told you I'm not going to date you!"

"Are you really? Not even if I promise to conceal a little information about your little girlfriend?"

A vein faintly throbbed in Kira's head before he winked at Lacus. "I don't have a girlfriend Flay, and if I did, it definitely wouldn't be you!"

"Oh, that really hurts you know." Flay made a wide grin on her side of the line, knowing she was just toying with him. "Where are you anyway?"

"None of your business and you know it! I've had enough; I'm gone!"

"Lacus Clyne ring a bell then?"

Kira gasped in shock. He knew that she had hit home and Flay seemed to know as well. Flay laughed over her line. "That's better Kira. Now if you want to keep that girl safe, come to my house at 10 tonight. Too bad; it looks like you'll have to be my lapdog for awhile before you really understand me. 10 tonight Kira. And don't be late." She hung up the phone after that.

Knowing that Lacus was still there, Kira attempted to keep a normal appearance as she approached him. "What was that about?"

Still furious with Flay, Kira decided to make a few insults. "I told that slut to back off, but she still comes after me like a boomerang." He sighed in-between. "I guess I'm going to have to deal with it for awhile until I can get her off me."

"I can try and help if you want," Lacus informed.

"No, it's alright; I'd rather take care of it myself." He gave a smile for Lacus, but something was strange to her.

"Are you sure everything is all right?" she asked.

Kira nodded. "Everything's fine. It's not like she could do anything to us." He laughed at the remark while Lacus joined in with a few giggles. Then Kira went back to the original subject. "Anyway, don't worry about your job. It's gone now and you can't get it back, but you can always try something else. You could even try becoming a pop star if you wanted! You have a great voice after all!"

Lacus frowned. "But I don't know how to start. I mean, what can I do to become one?"

"I don't know, but maybe those guys at the club would! Yeah, they all would help you, I know it!"

That was more than enough to put a smile on Lacus' face. "Kira, thank you so much. I don't know what I could do without you."

"This is kind of ironic to hear from a teacher." Both of them laughed at the remark, but Lacus tingled from her sadness.

"Well, I guess I could go ask them now. Or, should we spend some time-"

"I think you should get started as soon as possible, Kira interrupted, because then you can start pleasing more people with your songs sooner!"

Lacus frowned. "I never really thought of that before; singing for other people I don't know. I'm not too sure."

"It will be fine. Other stars might have had those problems, but they could all get through them. You can too; I know it."

Lacus smiled at him. "You're right. I'm being a little selfish. Thank you Kira." She tiptoed up and kissed him gently and he kissed back with the same passion.

This lasted quite a few seconds until Kira broke away, hoping to reassure her. "Lacus, no matter what happens to me, no matter what hardships or problems come, I will always love you."

"I know, and I will love you forever," Lacus mimicked, bringing herself in for another kiss which Kira returned. They were just glued to each other, not able to bear the fact they had to part again. Finally, Kira made his final move. "It's time, for now. I'll see you soon."

Lacus nodded to him and ran off, waving back to him until he was out of her sight. Kira felt worse than ever as he remembered what Flay wanted. _I might as well go early and get this over with; it might throw her plan off too which would be a bonus. _He turned and walked toward Flay's dreadfully. _I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. I don't want you to get hurt again Lacus._

Flay sat in the couch downstairs, laughing. She was wearing a black button-up nightdress with a short length for the skirt. The buttons were undone, revealing some of her silver bra. The dress itself was partially transparent at most. Her hair was tied up as always, but she knew it wouldn't last for much longer._ That was just too easy. Now I've got Kira all to myself. And soon, it'll be for life._ She looked at the black, velvet box that held the pendant. _As soon as I put this on him, he's mine, and no one else's._ She threw her head back, laughing harder than she was before.

When she finally decided to take the box up, she heard to doorbell and looked up surprised. She dashed upstairs to set it and returned, only to have it go off again. "I'm coming, hold on a minute!" She opened the door to her bodyguards in front.

"There is a Kira Yamato here to see you miss."

Flay's eyes flickered. _He came early? My, he must be excited. Good thing too; I was tired of waiting. _"I called him earlier to help me with schoolwork. Let him in."

"Yes lady Flay." They both moved aside to reveal the brunette standing behind them.

Flay grinned. "Come in Kira. Don't worry about them." She could see his hesitation, but eventually he gave in. Passing her, she closed the door. "So, you really want to do this then hm?"

"Just get it over with Flay. I don't have time for this anyway." He looked at her attire and admitted to himself she looked nice. As for her twisted personality, he withheld his judgment, because he knew his answer. Then something struck him. "You got Lacus fired didn't you?"

Flay turned to him. "So you found out about that. Yes, it was me who gave the proof, and I always have more to use against her too."

Kira gave her a fear glare, but Flay knew he couldn't do anything. "Now now Kira. You lose your temper like that, and little Lacus could hit the media too; possibly more."

At Lacus' name, Kira calmed, but was still angry. "You're pathetic Flay."

"Hmph. I don't care what you think. All that matters is that I have you now. So please come with me."

She walked upstairs at a quick speed, until she was halfway and waited for Kira. As he walked up, she went slower, and because of that, Kira could see the panties underneath the dress. They were also silver white, like the bra. Kira could tell she was doing it on purpose, but he didn't falter. His rage against her was too much to be swayed by intimidation.

Flay opened the familiar door to her father's room and Kira stepped in, regretfully. What caught his eye was that the pendant had vanished from its post.

"Looking for this?" Flay opened the box in her hand and Kira spun around. There surely was the multicolored pendant he had seen only days ago. "It was my mother's, but it's mine now. And I plan to give it to you before we're done today."

"You're mother huh? And what happened to her?"

"Daddy told me she died, but nothing more than that. Anyway, let's get started shall we?"

"Just make it fast please? I want to get out of here soon."

"You won't be going anywhere tonight Kira. No, you're stay with me." And she slowly pushed Kira on to the bed, kissing him roughly.

Lacus stepped inside her room and fell by the bed. She was able to convince her friends at the club to help her, but she was still sad about her old job. She cried again into her knees, regardless of what Kira had told her. She just couldn't take it. _I'll be strong for you Kira. I promise, but it's hard. _The phone began to ring and Lacus looked at the cordless, hoping it was Kira.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lacus. How are you?"

"Athrun? What are you calling for?"

"I just thought I'd call a good friend. You expect me to call Meer instead?"

Lacus giggled at his sarcastic tone. She knew Athrun despised Meer, regardless of how similar she looked to her. Athrun had liked Lacus for a time, but in the end, he lost that feeling. "I guess not. Well, it's better than sitting around all day."

"Lacus, I needed to ask you something too."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Promise you won't laugh or yell?"

"Why would I?"

"Just say it!" He said that a little harshly, causing Lacus to draw back.

"Alright, I promise. So what is it?"

"Um, well…the truth is…"

She eagerly awaited his answer, knowing that it was going to be interesting.

"I've, actually fallen in love with a student."

Eyes bulging, Lacus gasped. "A student?"

"Yeah, that's right. You're going to laugh now aren't you?"

"No, actually I feel that way too. There's nothing wrong with students and teachers together."

"You mean, you love someone?"

"Yes, one of my own students. I won't tell you who though."

"Come on, tell me."

"No chance Athrun. It's private."

"Then I won't tell you mine."

"Then how will you get my help?" Silence followed her line until Athrun grunted.

"Alright, you got me. It's-Cagalli Yula Athha."

Lacus drew back in surprise before getting the phone back to her ear. "You mean Kira's sister?"

"Yeah, Kira's-hey wait, is Kira the one you like?"

Lacus flushed red. "N-no, it's not him! H-he's only in my class!"

"I can tell Lacus, so just spill it."

"Forget it!"

Chuckles followed from Athrun's side and Lacus' cheek puffed up. She was always annoyed by that. Athrun finally got back to the subject. "Anyway, I need some advice."

"You don't know how to start, is that it?" She said it rather rudely, but Athrun knew she was already angry.

"Yeah. Well, I did invite her over today and she did come."

"So what happened?"

Athrun was hesitant to say anything, but knew he had to. "I just-told her."

Lacus lost her anger in her surprise. She didn't expect Athrun to be so bold. "Well, how did she react?"

"She just told me she needed time to think, that's all."

Lacus started thinking. Her situation with Kira was different so she had no idea where to go from Athrun's point. "Well, give her a few days or weeks and then talk to her again. Maybe try asking for a date too. Or you can just wait for her."

"Hmm…yeah, I think you're right. Thanks Lacus."

"No problem Athrun. We are friends right?"

"Yeah, but I haven't forgotten Kira here."

"ATHRUN! FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT HIM!" She jumped up in her anger, breathing hard.

"You can't hide it from me Lacus. Well, thanks again. Goodnight now."

"Yeah, goodnight to you too jerk." And she hung up, slamming the phone down on the charger and sighing. _He just doesn't change. Then again, he did get the guts to talk to her; he's braver than before. Hmm, I wonder how I would've taken it if Kira were more like Cagalli._ She fell back on the bed before drifting off to sleep in minutes.

Moans could be heard from the Allster residence from within. Flay made sure that the doors to the outside were soundproof so the guards would not hear, as well as the walls and windows.

Finally, a loud scream echoed through the house and Flay fell back on the bed, the covers covering her and Kira. She slumped back on to the bad and began breathing heavily. She was still partially disappointed that Kira didn't remove any of their clothing, causing her to do the work. All the clothing was on the ground, completely crumpled and dirtied.

Kira could only watch in irritation. He wished he could just punch that innocent looking face off her and was glad he lost his virginity to Lacus already. But his pride and heart both hurt badly. He knew he betrayed Lacus, and he never wanted to do this in the first place. He turned the other way, feeling like his soul had been lost forever because of his actions. "Can I go now?" he asked bitterly.

"Flay only moaned seductively. "Oh no Kira. You aren't going anywhere remember? And before I forget-" She took out the pendant from the box on the night shelf "-here, let me put it on."

Unable to disobey, Kira turned back around and waited. But then he looked up and Flay and saw her eyes twinkle ominously. She was laughing seductively as she dropped the pendant on his neck. Then something happened. His head became fuzzy as memories of Lacus and him began to disappear from mind. _Ugh, no, Lacus... _After a time, it ended and his eyes opened, with new emotions. He looked at Flay who stared back at him. "W-what happened?" he asked.

Flay only drew closer. "Nothing much; you were just a little dizzy." She giggled in triumph before asking a single question. "Do you love me Kira?"

Kira looked at her innocent mask and smile. "Yes, I love you."

WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now the terror begins. You must be wondering what happened to Kira unless you read the previous chapters. Sorry people, but that's going to stick around for a looooooonng time. As for Athrun and Cagalli, you'll see soon. Oh by the way Stellar and Shinn fans, the next chapter will be introducing a new couple; care to guess (Nah, you already know)? Well, just another note: now with school up, I won't be able to post as many chapters in a short period, so be very patient please. But if you send in about double the reviews I usually get, I'll speed up. So, all you can do now is watch Kira and Lacus suffer. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-cough. Crap, I've got a cold.


	12. New Flags

**Ch. 12: New Flags**

Sunday passed by in the blink of an eye; nothing out of the ordinary, with the exception of Kira. After the little incident he had with Flay, his mind felt very foggy and covered, almost as if he would soon lose it forever. He was holding it Monday morning as he prepared himself for school. Even in that state, he had not changed much. He was still the same Kira, quick to anger his sister, and still the same genius in the graphic arts.

The only difference was that he had forgotten something very important to him, something, or someone who could truly make his life worth living. And it was replaced with another someone whom he would have called: something, because it didn't seem to be a someone to him at the start, but rather a something, and now it didn't seem like a something, but a someone in his newfound darkness.

He walked down the stairs to pack and realized Cagalli was still sleeping. He looked at the clock and yawned. It was 5 in the morning! For some reason his head seemed to have either kept him up or woke him up early. He didn't want to go back to bed, so he went to the fridge and took out some milk. Then he took a box of "Cinnamon Toast Crunch" from the top of the fridge and grabbed a bowl from the shelves. He opened a drawer for a spoon and sat down at the table to set his breakfast.

He looked down at the pieces as he poured to milk and to his surprise, he saw Lacus' image in front. Even under the spell, he still retained the memory of who she was. But the vision was harsh on his mind; he dropped the gallon container on the floor, but it was already empty and nothing spilt out. Kira was clenching his head as he felt great pain from within. He grabbed his head, suppressing his screams into grunts. Surprisingly, the pain soon subsided, and he felt no trace of it. He looked around cautiously for anything suspicious, but saw nothing.

He recalled Saturday night before he went home the next day.

"_Do you love me Kira?"_

Those 5 words lingered in his head. He was sure his answer was yes, and had no doubts about it. Shaking his head, he resumed to eat. "I wonder what happened to me," he thought aloud, "I'm sure that Flay couldn't have done this. She loves me."

--------------------

Athrun was driving to school in low spirits. After his little confrontation with Cagalli, he seemed to have lost hope.

"_Can you give me some time?"_

"How much time Cagalli?" he asked himself. "Days, months, years, decades? It's really concerning me now." He drove the rest of the way in silence.

As he parked, he groaned when he saw a pink Mazda in the parking alley. "Who would've thought Meer would get here early?" he asked, walking to the front doors and using the key. As he passed through many hallways, he finally reached his office only to find a note sitting at his desk. It was also pink with black ink and it was an instant giveaway that Meer dropped by._ But I locked my door. How did she get in? _He didn't bother to answer himself and just read it:

_You better not try to cheat on me Athrun. Sorry I couldn't talk to you in person, but I've been busy lately. _

His reaction was well over predictable. First he ripped the note to shreds, and then burned each piece to ashes with a lighter in his pocket. _Why the hell won't she leave me alone? _He left the office while closing the door behind him, and locking it. "Guess it's time to do a little office improvement. I still have the time." He walked back to his car and drove to the hardware store.

--------------------

2 hours soon passed as Cagalli finally woke up. She didn't expect to hear the TV running, but she did, and she ran down to see who it was. When she saw it was Kira, she narrowed her eyes in surprise. "What are you doing down here early?" she asked.

Kira looked at her with a normal expression. "I just couldn't sleep today," he answered. "What about you? You're up a little early."

"I'm just up when I want to be little brother."

Kira sighed. "I'm the older one here Cagalli and you know it. Now just eat something or we'll be late because you were hungry." He chuckle when she stomped into the kitchen and turned back to the TV.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Kira jumped at the noise to see Cagalli glaring him down. "WHERE'S THE MILK KIRA!?"

Kira gulped. If there was one thing Cagalli could never get over, it was no milk in the morning. And he had finished it on the cereal. "Uh, I'll just go ahead now." He grabbed his bag and sped out the door.

Cagalli was hunting him down as she always did. "GET BACK HERE YOU MILK THIEF!" It did no good for her and Kira eventually got into the school. Both of them were early considering that no students had shown up.

Sliding at the corner of a hall, Kira sprinted down the locker hallway with Cagalli hot on his trail. "Come on Cagalli; it's only milk!"

"IT _IS _MILK! NOW GET OVER HERE!" She was unwilling to give up and only forced Kira to keep running.

Finally Kira turned. He knew this was to only chance he had. Cagalli came at him fast and leaped at him like a tiger, but he merely stepped out of the way and his sister fell flat on the tile floor, face-first. "Had enough now little sis?" he teased seriously. When he received no answer, he sighed. "You'd better get back home and get ready; school starts in-"

He looked at his watch. "-10 minutes." And he walked to the front doors for some fresh air. He walked across the schoolyard for some time and slumped behind a wall. He looked to see Cagalli finally heading home and the buses rolling in. People piled out of the sliding doors for what seemed like ages and still Kira didn't see the one he wanted to see. He caught sight of red hair once, but it wasn't who he had hoped for. Finally the buses were finished unloading and left the scene, leave Kira very disappointed.

He walked back to the main door before hearing something from behind and turning. A small black car was stopping in the driveway and a man dressed as a butler stepped out. He opened the door behind and out came the same red-head he had hoped to see. When she saw him, she gave him a smile, which was very lustful on her part. Kira didn't care and only returned the smile as she waved back at her butler who drove off. Red heat coated his face when he saw her clothing: a slightly tight indigo dress with red short-sleeve top and her silky legs that travel all the way down into her black, childish slippers.

Flay walked up to her new slave and embraced his left arm tightly. "So Kira, how are you?"

As nice as he usually was, Kira didn't like spoiling a girl's mood, and he still felt pretty ill from earlier. "F-fine. Nothing's wrong."

_It works like a charm, _she thought. _He's all mine. _"That's good. Well, shouldn't we get to class?"

Kira looked down at his watch. "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go." He loosened her grip and they walked hand-in-hand through the doors.

-----------------

Cagalli stomped in angrily and slammed herself into her chair, still furious with Kira. _He took all the milk! How am I supposed to have breakfast without milk!? I swear he's dead when we get home._

Shinn on the other hand, was sitting in his desk, staring at a picture album that he had brought from home. In virtually every picture was him and another lavender-haired girl. Even after the bell rang he continued to observe only his book while everyone else took their seat. Meer was just sitting at her desk the whole time, glaring at a certain blonde she was beginning to despise. She stood up at the bell and immediately picked up some chalk for the board.

_I'm going to get that Athha_, she thought. "Alright then, hope you enjoyed your weekend, because now you're back in here, and it's study time. Now-"

"Excuse me Ms. Campbell?"

The whole class, except for Shinn, looked out of the door to see Neo standing in the doorway. "Well, you seem to have a student who lost her way here."

"What does that mean? I have a full house here."

"Then she must be new. Right here."

The word "new" even caught Shinn's attention as he looked out the doorway. What he saw surprised him enough to drop his book on the desk. It was a girl with blonde hair dressed in a normal pair of jeans and a red shirt, along with 2 cute looking pinkish-white shoes. She was looking at Meer, holding a note up to her which the teacher took and read over.

"I see, she said with a sneer, well, welcome. You can go Neo."

The janitor looked up at her and departed. Meer then urged the girl into the classroom. "Alright class, I would like to introduce a new student." She looked down at the girl who merely looked at the floor before looking up.

"My name is Stellar Louisser. Hi."

Shinn was amazed at how cute she was when shy. He almost drowned in thought of her until he saw the dropped album on the desk and shook his head violently.

"Is something the matter Asuka?" Meer was staring at Shinn who jumped in shock at being caught.

"N-no Ms. Campbell. Nothing." She was still staring as he sighed and relaxed into his chair. He heard someone giggle and glared at the source: Cagalli.

Meer grunted. "Well, the only seat left is the one behind him Ms. Louisser. Make yourself comfortable."

Stellar nodded and took her seat behind Shinn. She was partially impressed by his figure, but it didn't stimulate her as Shinn might have wanted. After all, he had just taken his eyes off his most precious girl to look at a complete, female stranger.

Shinn took one look back to see that the girl was looking up front. Then she looked down at him and he turned. _What's going on here, _he thought. _This girl's really giving me goose bumps right now, but I have Luna. Then again, I probably won't see her again, so...oh what's wrong with me? _His face was reddening as he thought and he lost concentration. He had even forgotten to take out his homework and Meer walked up to him.

"Asuka, your homework?" Shinn shook his head in his thoughts and she took it as he didn't have it. As she walked back up, Stellar turned on Shinn.

"Might I ask why you're staring at me?"

Shinn gasped and turned away, embarrassed. "S-s-sorry. S-so sorry about that." His excuse followed up with nervous laughter which was amusing to Stellar as she giggled and turned the other way.

_He's kind of funny. I guess it won't be that bad to sit by him. _She took one more glance back at the red Shinn before looking forward again.

Cagalli stared at Shinn, then at Stellar, and giggled again to herself.

Meer then walked to the board to resume her work. "Alright then, now that we're all back, you better start working on that lab we went over last week. Instructions are already at the tables, and you are to work in pairs. After all, we don't want any accidents."

She grinned as she turned back to the board. The class began moving into their pairs. Stellar was ignored by most of the kids; some asked her, but she said no. She wanted Shinn to ask her; she already had a funny impression of him.

Cagalli came up to her. "What are you doing alone here? Want to work with me?"

Stellar only shook her head and looked in Shinn's direction. Cagalli caught her vision and laughed. "You want to work with him?"

As she expected, the new girl nodded and turned slightly red. Cagalli sighed. "Trust me, he's not one to work with. I have more than enough problems-"

Shinn snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder. As she turned, he gave her a semi-scary look. "What were you just saying about me?"

"How would you know if I was talking about you? I never mentioned you, so back off!"

"Anyone can tell you were talking about me; you only talk about me like that in here!"

Just as Cagalli was about to answer back, Stellar spoke up. "Um, you?" She pointed at Shinn.

He looked at her, still angry. "Yeah? What do you want?"

Stellar stepped back. "Uh, well…will you-"

"What is going on here?"

Meer was standing behind the group and pointing at the other students. "They're already starting on their work and I still see you 3 socializing. I'll be seeing all 3 of you for detention before school tomorrow-"

"Why don't you butt out?" Cagalli interrupted. "This has nothing to do with you anyway. Stellar was just ready to work and Shinn just had to blow a vein!"

The rude tone only made Meer glare at her now most hated student. "And you shouldn't be talking back to your teachers in the school! Another detention for you and you'll be working alone for this lab! All of you will see me tomorrow morning and you will be coming the next morning after that! Now all of you get to work!"

And she stomped off, leaving Cagalli furious and Stellar, rather happy. Shinn was a little nervous when he realized he would be working with the new girl, but he didn't complain.

--------------

The rest of the day went by normally, except for the fact that by 7th period Lacus was no longer teaching English. She was replaced by Natarle, who seemed to be very much rash in the class.

Kira sat and listened to her lectures without as much enthusiasm as he use to have. Occasionally he would sneak in a look at Flay and she would give him a smile if she caught him. He felt changed. Something about him said that Flay seemed different from how she was before; of course the spell erased all the worthless and dangerous moments to Flay, so he had no idea what.

"Aren't you getting bored Kira?"

Dearka had turned around. Apparently he wasn't too thrilled with the new teacher's style, but he didn't have Natarle for any other class. He watched Kira just drop his head on his open palm.

"Yeah, I'd say so. Ms. Clyne was much better."

"Oh right; do you know what happened to her?"

Kira stopped to think. "No, I have no clue at all."

Dearka's eyes widened. "Seriously? But I thought-" he couldn't continue.

Kira watched him carefully. "What is it?"

Dearka only sighed. "Never mind. It must be in my head." He turned around, but caught Kira glimpsing at Flay again. _What's up with him,_ he thought. _I heard that Kira dumped Flay. Rumor also has it that Ms. Clyne has something to do with Kira. Could it just be all in my head? _He recalled the first day of how Kira reacted to Lacus and Flay and disagreed. _Something's going on; I can tell. Well, nothing much I can do about it. What I need to focus on is Mir._

Kira was feeling slightly nervous. He was sure Dearka knew something that he should know, but he didn't want to push the matter. He took the pendant into his fingers and caressed it with care, just as he would with Flay. Everything seemed to fade out as he stared into the mixed-colored swirls; they seemed to sooth him and relax him as well as remind him of Flay.

"Yamato! What are you doing spacing out like that?"

Kira jumped back into reality and dropped the pendant that dangled helplessly around his neck. Natarle was glaring at him angrily which frightened him.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. I just don't feel to well."

Natarle raised her eyebrow. "Then why not say something sooner?"

Kira breathed before answering. "I just thought it wasn't much of a problem. I guess I was wrong. I should be fine now."

"I'm not taking chances. Get down to the nurse; I tell them you're coming."

Kira nodded and got up slowly. He cast one look at Flay, but didn't smile. She did though.

------------------

Lacus was walking all over the place so aimlessly. She didn't know what to do and just wandered to find something. Nothing seemed to spring up. She thought of seeing Kira in school sometime, but thought better. Who knows what would happen if she set foot in that building again?

She was feeling very lonely though; without Kira around anymore, she felt a little depressed because of the lack of his company. She had really been enjoying it so much, especially the night she saw Kira at his house. She presented a tiny smile as she remembered that stroll. All she really wanted was to be in Kira's arms again, even over her new idea, or rather, Kira's idea of her becoming a pop idol. Even with that thought, she was looking forward to it; she loved to sing after all, just as much as she loved Kira.

_I wonder how he's doing now_, she thought. _Maybe I'll call him after school is over. Things are quite busy for me now, and I'm sure they will be for him too._

She passed by the school, onto the mall. She walked through the crowds slowly and carelessly; she didn't bother about anything. Neither did she stop until she saw something that sparked her: it was a glass, black cat with a golden tie around the neck and piercing blue eyes. Halloween was coming soonest of the holidays and she really liked it. So she picked it up and walked over to the cashier while fumbling in her purse for money.

"Say, aren't you the teacher at Orion?" Lacus looked up to see the cashier talking to her. "Shouldn't you be at the school?"

The memory of the school put a frown on her face. "I was fired ma'am, so no," she replied with a sad tone as she gave the cat to the women.

She in turn scanned it and looked back at Lacus. "Why is that?"

"I'm-well, that's my own business. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright then." She put the cat in the bag. "$4.32 please." She watched her customer fumble for the money; it seemed as if Lacus were too poor to even find a cent in her purse.

Lacus brought out the money and left quickly. She was walking fast towards home when she heard the school bell ring and turned in excitement as she started running. _Kira!_

------------------

As algebra came to an end, Cagalli packed her things without even a moment's hesitation. She stepped out of the classroom rather quickly.

The blue-haired teacher didn't even bother to follow her; he knew she needed time, but Meyrin rushed after her.

"Wait, Cagalli! Can't you just wait a moment?" It was too little too late; the blonde-haired girl was out of earshot. Meyrin only puffed up her cheeks in irritation. "I swear, that girl…hmph!" She walked back to her desk to pack.

Athrun laughed quietly to himself, finding the act amusing. Even in a depression he found some happiness. When he saw Meyrin leave, he began to store away his things as well and walked out into the hallway. Coincidently, he bumped into his favorite student's brother. "Sorry, about that."

"Don't worry about it," Kira replied. "I'm just looking for someone."

"A girlfriend maybe? She was fired wasn't she?"

Kira gave him a clueless glance. "How can you fire a student?" he asked.

The response was shocking for Athurn. "Uh, never mind; I must be thinking of someone else." _What happened? I thought-oh wait, Lacus likes him! Maybe he doesn't know. Sorry Lacus, but looks like you're losing the race. _"Anyway, just watch yourself next time."

Kira nodded. "Yeah, sure Mr. Zala. I'll make sure of that."

--------------

Shinn sat on the steps of the school, waiting for the bus to pick him up. When it finally showed, he walked down the steps. As he made it to the door, he bumped into someone next to him and turned to yell at whoever it was. When he saw the new yellow-haired girl standing beside him, he instantly ate his words before letting them go.

Stellar took a step back as recoil before looking up at Shinn. "Hey. It's you again."

It was getting uncomfortable for Shinn to be talking with another girl, but he still did it. "What? What are you doing here?"

"This is my bus."

Shinn's eyes bulged. "Your bus? But it's mine too."

"Coincidence then?" Stellar asked nervously.

Shinn only sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Well come on then; we can't keep these people waiting." And he got on without another word with Stellar following him. They both ended up sitting by each other near the crowded backside. Shinn was by the window with Stellar by the aisle.

It was quiet for some time between them. Finally Stellar decided to speak; she was bored of silence. "Well, how was the day?"

Surprised by her speaking, Shinn whipped his head around. "Nothing much happened. Why? What about your day?"

"It was fine for the most part, except we still got detentions." She was surprised when Shinn started laughing. "What's so funny?"

Shinn could barely stop laughing. She just had no idea about Meer. "Ms. Campbell is probably the worst teacher on this campus, and she's the detention teacher. It's not that surprising to get a detention for slipping even slightly in school."

"Oh, but what's so funny about getting the detentions?"

"Nothing much, except they're getting more common with every year. You don't know how many times Ms. Campbell threw me in the detention room last year."

Both of them were chit-chatting for awhile on the bus until Stellar had to leave. When she did, Shinn gave her a wave from the window, and had even said "bye" to her. _She's funny to talk with, _he thought, _she could be a really good friend. Now I'm glad we share 3 classes. _Stellar was the only thing on his mind on the way home, and he was very content with it.

-------------

Kira was walking the hallways for some time as he thought about what had been happening; the problems in the morning and what Dearka had said. After some time, he finally reached his locker gave it up. Trying his combination multiple times, it didn't seem to work. "Oh come on! Open up already!" He shook the lock then kicked it once or twice, until he realized he wasn't turning the dial correctly. By the time he figured out his mistake, the hallway was empty of students and he was still packing his bag. _I guess I'm really losing it today; I couldn't even open my locker. _As he zipped the final pocket, he looked down at his pendant again and smiled.

"So, I see you've really taken a liking to it."

Kira jumped as Flay descended down upon him, squeezing him tightly. "What took you so long? I've been waiting outside the whole time."

Kira gulped as he felt Flay's breasts push against him. "I-I'm sorry. M-my locker-"

"Don't worry about it. What matters is that we're along here." She said the last line very deeply which made Kira shiver. "I'm actually glad your locker had a problem."

"F-flay, what are you-" Kira froze as she viciously turned his head and kissed him. He shoved her off and glared at her as if she were nuts. "We're still in the school Flay! Anyone could just walk down the hall and see us!"

As much as Flay didn't care, she decided to give, so they didn't waste time. "Alright then, follow me." She started walking down the hall and Kira hesitantly followed. She reached the stairs and quickly rushed up, hoping to pull the same trick as the other day on him. Not her surprise, it worked; Kira had stopped halfway to close his eyes when he caught a glimpse of the shiny blood red panties she wore. She was getting pretty exited herself, as she was sure Kira wouldn't refuse her this time. "Come on Kira," she teased, fingering him to follow.

Both of them made it up the stairs with Kira trying to get ahead so he wouldn't see what Flay wanted, but Flay always quickened the pace. They were on the 2nd of the 3 floors. Flay led Kira to an empty classroom and shut the door behind them.

Kira was afraid. "What are we doing?" he asked.

All Flay did was smile and point to the bed near the back of the classroom. "Mrs. Kevins brought it during health class for a game. How about we play our own game on it Kira?"

She stepped toward him, and he backed up to the wall where he couldn't get away. She giggled at his expression. "Don't worry Kira; there's nothing wrong." And she kissed him again smoothly.

Kira knew he couldn't stop her this time, but tried to talk as Flay pulled back. "Flay, stop already. We'll be caught in here."

"I didn't forget to lock the door you know," she replied, but frowned as Kira shook his head.

"What if somebody hears us from the outside? What would we do then?"

Flay thought for a moment. "Fine, why not go to my house then?"

"It can't be for long though Flay," Kira informed her. "I have homework to do, and I don't want to fail." As he thought, Flay gave him a childish pout, but it didn't seem to work well because he just lead Flay back down the stairs without a problem.

His actions were starting to worry Flay, as thought something was going wrong with the pendant. _I guess it doesn't change his personality, _she thought to herself, _that's going to be a problem for me._ But as soon as she stepped outside the school, she almost ate her words. Standing by the steps up to the school was a pink-haired girl with a glass cat decoration in her arms. As soon as she saw the shock in her eyes, she grinned.

----------------

Lacus sat on the steps with patience, but was concerned that she might have missed Kira. Feeling a little nervous, she squeezed her grip on the cat without thinking, and realized later before relaxing. _It's as if the kitty is a guide for me, _she thought, _if I break it, I'd be getting too upset. Oh, just how much longer though? I hope Kira is still here._

She looked at her watch and realized she was being stupid. It was at least 20 minutes after release and there was no way Kira would stay that long. She frowned and got up to leave before hearing footsteps coming from behind. She turned and smiled when she saw Kira stepping out and was about to run up to meet him. Then she saw it. The only thing she had hoped would never happen. Flay was holding Kira hand-in-hand and was just about to kiss him which he brushed off.

Her hands started trembling with the cat still in them as she attempted to move, but couldn't. When Kira saw her, she felt her heart break and shatter as he didn't display the same sympathetic smile he always did. Instead, he was just looking at her like she was not as much as she thought she was to him. It was harsh on her, and she involuntarily dropped the cat she bought. Like her heart, it too shattered against the marble stone steps. She was terrified; Kira had left her.

The only boy at the scene gasped as he heard the artwork break. He pulled away from Flay and rushed down to his now unknown lover. "Ms. Clyne, are you okay?"

_Ms. Clyne. _Those words rang in her head as she fretfully descended her glance upon her lover, who was attempting to clean the mess. "K-kira, why?"

Kira looked up. "Huh? Why what?" He was completely confused with what was going on.

But Lacus and Flay were not. While Lacus was experiencing the breakdown of her life, Flay was only grinning, and containing her pleasure of what had just happened.

And when Lacus saw the pedant around Kira's neck, she knew dreadfully she was right. She had, had enough. Slowly stepping back and finally breaking into a run, she cried ever so shamefully of what happened.

Kira stood up, confused. _What was that about? _When he felt Flay come up behind him, he forgot about Lacus and turned back to her. "Well, I guess we should be going then."

"Oh yes, we should," Flay agreed, as she once again took Kira's arm and walked down the steps with him. _Now she's completely out of the way. Kira's all mine. _

---------------

The door slammed open and then shut as the pink-haired princess ran all the way up to her room, crying her heart out. She plunged into the covers and coated her head with the pillow; tears soaking themselves inside over and over. She constantly screamed in denial, unable to contain her emotion.

_Why Kira? Why!? _She was constantly screaming that same phrase over and over in her head; she couldn't believe it. Kira had just given her up for a girl he said she didn't want. Without resorting to sense and logic, she just cried and kept on saying it wasn't true.

However, it was true, on the outside at most. Nothing could change that. Nothing but a miracle.

---------------

**I'm sure all of you readers out there are very furious with me right now, but know this. It was so damn hard to write this; I wanted to postpone the bad news to Lacus later, but I couldn't find space in other chapters I had planned. Anyway, I've just introduced Stellar; I still haven't seen enough of SEED Destiny to know her personality that well, so this is how it will go for this story. Athrun and Cagalli will be ignored for a little while, maybe about 2-3 chapters, just to give you fair warning, or I could be lying. By the by, I know you all hate Kira and Flay, but for those people who like lemons, I want you to tell me if you want to see a lemon of the 2 of them on media miner. Well, have a good day, and with school still going, I still won't be able to update often. So please bear with me.**


	13. Just Bowling

**Ch 13: Just Bowling**

Months passed by fast for the nation of Orb; it was already December, and the first semester exams were drawing closer. Nothing changed for most of the students; Dearka still couldn't sway Miriallia with every passing day, and as Yzak promised, he didn't help. Meyrin was still a little jealous of Cagalli being Athrun's favorite student, but she could live with it. Cagalli still didn't talk to Athrun as much, and it seemed to worry him a little. He had faith though and didn't pressure her even once.

Kira and Flay were going out more frequently, but seemingly haphazardly because of Kira's studious traits. Weekends were the treat for Flay though as Kira was able to drop by her house.

As for Lacus, she still wasn't able to get over Kira, but she was strong enough to focus in making a first album for her new group of musicians. She hoped that someday Kira would come back to her, but at her level, she was content with singing.

One day after rehearsal, she was getting ready to go before one friend of her's came up to her. "Lacus, one minute." It was the synthesizer player who always dozed off when he heard Lacus sing. "Hey look, I'm sorry about today alright? Maybe you should just find someone else then besides me. I'm only-"

"Stop Seth, okay? It's fine. I'm sure you'll get over it soon. I trust you." She giggled a little before continuing. "How couldn't I anyway? You're the one who even helped me get this many people for help. I really have you to thank as much as anyone else."

Seth didn't seem any better, but he smiled. "I'm just thinking about what's best. I can't help it when I listen. It even reminds me about that one guy you were dating awhile…hey what's wrong?"

Lacus cringed at those words, and the hawk-eyed Seth caught the gesture. "Lacus?"

"I-it's nothing. I was just thinking about something?"

Seth sighed. "Did he hurt you?"

Lacus stared in shock. "What are talking about? Of course not. He a nice guy and he…he just…just…" She began to cry and grabbed Seth's arms for support. He embraced Lacus and gave a friendly smile.

"You really like him don't you?" He felt Lacus nod against him and frowned. "What happened? If he's such a nice-"

"How should I know!?" Lacus cried, "I just saw him with a girl he always hated, as if…as if he suddenly started to love her instead." She looked up at her friend. "What am I…what am I supposed to do Seth?"

The black haired teen tensed, thinking for an answer. Finally he spoke. "Go after him Lacus. That's all you need to do."

* * *

"You seem quiet sis. What's up?" Cagalli had not said a thing for hours and it surprised Kira.

Cagalli turned to him. "Nothing. Just spacing out a bit."

"What? Since when do you do that?"

"That's none of your business Kira! So shoo, shoo!" She kept waving him off and Kira just sighed, walking away.

Well, it is a Saturday today. _Maybe I'll go see Shinn; Flay did say she was busy today_._ It's strange though, she's never been busy before_. "I'm going out Cagalli, alright?" When he heard nothing, he shut the door behind him and walked to his car. The engine roared as he switched it on and he drove off. He stopped at a red light and just glanced around, suddenly catching jet black hair on a nearby bench. When the guy looked up, he realized it wasn't who he thought. He turned back then snapped back again in surprise. _Don't I know that guy? _He narrowed and widened his eyes at will for minutes, but nothing came to him before the guy behind him honked his horn. He grunted as he continued on.

* * *

Shinn was sitting out by a basketball hoop with a ball in hand, just scanning the neighborhood for anything. He would get up occasionally and shoot a few times, but he was definitely bored. He didn't even have a video game system to play which he had wished for all his life, and even his computer seemed boring for the day.

"Man, what now? I've got nothing to do." He shot another basket and it deflected off the rim into the street. As he ran out to get it, a car suddenly appeared on his right and screeched to a stop just in front of it. "Hey, watch where you're going y-o Kira."

The brunette stepped out of the driver's seat looking mad. "Don't you know about looking BOTH ways before crossing you moron? I nearly ran over you for christ sake!"

"Yeah yeah, sorry man." He stood up with the ball in hand. "So, what brings you out here?"

"Well, I thought I would hang with you for awhile; I was pretty bored."

"Perfect timing, so am I." Then he hesitated. "Wait, what happened with Flay?"

Kira looked confused. "Nothing. She just said she would be busy today."

"Oh, no wonder. You're always with her whenever you've got time, you know that?"

"Maybe, so what does it matter."

"Nothing lover-boy."

"What was that!?"

They started quarrelling for awhile, taking backstabs and slap-in-the-face shots to a whole new level; even their heads were head to head in full, almost ready for a double head butt.

Finally Kira backed off. "Okay, this really isn't doing anything, just wasting time. Come on Shinn, you've got to have more sense than that."

"Oh whatever, it's not like you're any different. Anyway, what kind of business would keep Flay away from you? She's always after you."

Kira stopped to think, but came up with nothing. "I have no clue at all. It's been over two months and this is the first time she's been busy." He crossed him arms looking at the sky. "Ah whatever. Well since I'm already here, want to do something?"

Shinn glanced at him. "Don't know. I've got nothing around here to do." He paced back and forth, shooting another basket that made it. Catching the ball, he lit up. "Alright, how about we just go bowling for awhile? I've got nothing else in mind. Game?"

Kira nodded. "Sure, better than nothing. Get in." And slamming the doors, they drove off.

* * *

"Oh man, I'm really bored." Cagalli was sitting outside the house on the steps. Her head slumped in her hand to keep her up, but she was not too happy. With Kira gone, she didn't have anything exciting around.

Lying on her back, she gazed up at the clouds, tracing out shapes with her fingers. Even though winter was just around the corner it was still a decent temperature outside to be out in. Of course the clouds were coating the sky nearly completely as well so cloud gazing was a waste of time. It got boring enough for Cagalli and she just stretched out on the pavement yawning.

She shut her eyes, feeling the cool wind sting her face as she daydreamed. Then she saw a familiar blue-haired man suddenly appear and she sat up in an instant jerking her head around. _Just a dream_, she thought. However, she remembered Athrun was still waiting for her answer for over two months now and she cursed herself for her forgetfulness. "Guess I better go see him. Oh crap, Kira already took the car." She sighed and stood up. "Guess I'll walk there. Might as well get some exercise."

* * *

_Jeez, another week of answer machine hell_, Athrun thought, deleting yet _another_ message from Meer. _That's the twentieth one this week; why doesn't she just give up? _He fell back on his armchair and sighed. "If only Cagalli were here today," he muttered, "It would be a nice pre-Christmas present." He just sat back and slowly drifted off into a nap. His even breathing almost sounded poetic, and worked with his relaxed face. Finally his lost conscious and fell asleep on the chair. 

_It was a green field of nothing but grass coating a hill beyond. His eyes wandered far and wide, even passed the horizon, but they soon settled on something in the middle of a patch of flowers. A yellow haired girl with colors that matched perfectly with the roses was standing, gazing at him from afar. In joy he ran toward her, but somehow she just seemed too far out of reach for him. The closer he got, the sooner he realized he made no distance, until the girl was suddenly swallowed by flames, and the flowers withered in the heat._

_Athrun could only watch in horror as the girl was engulfed by fire, changing into something else. And that something else was exactly what he feared. The short yellow had turned long pink, and the green dress she wore bore a blood red shade of color. "You're mine Athrun and no one else's," she mocked as her eyes surrounded and pulled Athrun into their endless abyss below._

* * *

A stack of pins gave a cracking sound as they were knocked off their bases while Shinn jeered, "Oooh yeah baby, strike on the first bowl! Top that Kira!"

At the end of Shinn's little victory dance Kira gave him a nervous stare before grabbing the ball. "Hope you can bowl as well as you dance Shinn, because you don't have much." And he shot his ball down the ramp which also knocked all ten pins down. "Y'see, you've got to do better than that."

That didn't seem to bother Shinn as he made his way up for another shot. He suddenly shut his eyes and started a hum someone would hear at a prayer making Kira wonder why he even made friends with him. Then he opened them and ran up to the ramp just ready to shoot that ball right down and brought his hand around-

"Hey Shinn!"

The red-eyed hothead took a wild turn, tripped on his shoe and fell face first into the floor as the ball flew out of his hand right into the gutter. Kira only widened his eyes in surprise and stood up. Shinn slowly got up with an annoyed look. "Alright Kira, that was not funny and you know it!" He glared at the boy and shot his finger right in his face while Kira only shot his hands up.

"What? I didn't say that!"

"Oh sure, like I'm suppose to believe that! Who else knows me around here?"

"Uh, I do, don't I?" Shinn turned to see Stellar and then suddenly gasped.

"Oh, Stellar, hey." He gave a small wave, but couldn't do anything else. Kira took notice and smiled a mischievous grin. He warmed up to Shinn's ear whispering, "I'll leave you two lovebirds be then, okay? Have fun." And he nudged Shinn before running off, leaving both of them alone.

Shinn was stunned for a minute before he realized what just happened. When he saw Kira rush out the door he ran after him. "Hey, w-wait a minute! Kira come back!" But it was too late. Kira had already left and the car was gone as Shinn ran out the door. "Idiot, now how do I get home?"

"Shinn?" Again the simple girl startled him behind his back and he jumped in a half-circle.

"Ah, Stellar, hey." _What the hell? I just said that inside! Damn you Kira!_ "So then, uh…what's up?"

"The sky, what else." Stellar giggled as she said it, but Shinn just seemed provoked. "So, you don't have a ride here?"

"No, Kira drove here with me, and he just stranded me. So the next time I see him I'll be sure to pay him back in full." He slammed his fist into his hand with a face of fury that intimidated Stellar. "But since I'm here, I might as well bowl some more."

"Really?" Stellar asked, "Because I wouldn't mind driving you back."

Shinn gave her a look. "Don't you have friends here?"

"No, I came myself. I like bowling." Shinn could slightly tell by Stellar's attire. It was composed of a gray button-up tee-shirt and some jeans with white sneakers.

"Not very colorful clothes huh?" he noted, "Yeah, I can believe that."

"Oh, it doesn't look that good?"

"It's fine, nothing wrong. I just thought you'd…look better in something else." _WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?_

A branch of red crossed Stellar's nose at the comment. "I see. Well, would you mind showing me?"

That got Shinn's attention, because he suddenly locked his eyes with her's. _WAIT, WAIT, WAIT YOU MORON! YOU'VE STILL GOT LUNA…but then again, I'll never see her again. I guess it's time I moved on and got someone else. _"Well, yeah-sure. Hey, there's that one shop, Angel Wear just a block away. Want to check it out?"

Stellar nodded happily and ran to a car in the lot, waving to Shinn so he would follow. Both got into the electric blue Mazda and Stellar was driving with Shinn in the front. _Well, this could be pretty fun, _Stellar thought, _I'm glad he's here today._

* * *

**Hey guys, sethshadow again. Yeah, it's been awhile since I last updated so I cut this chapter into two so I could tell you I'm back (I hate notes without any story in them which is why I never left one). Sorry for worrying all of you; I got lots of messages and I'm glad you care. I still can't update as much now because spring break is over for me in one more day, and I'm getting a huge project from school, not to mention finals and other things. So now I'm getting more into SxS and my other characters will soon be entering new stages in the next chapter I'm sure. And Christmas is around the corner for them so you can expect some good things to happen. Well, as usual read and review, and enjoy as well. Have a good day and I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
